The Last Alma Guarda
by 2damnpretty2die
Summary: AU: Highly respected Homicide Detective Calliope Torres of the Seattle Police Department is in the pursuit of the truth. The truth about what really happened to her family 20 years before. The more she uncovers, she realizes that the people around her aren't all she thought they were. The deeper she submerges into this new world she soon realizes there is no escaping her calling.
1. Sins of the Past

**The Last Alma Guarda**

Highly respected Homicide Detective Calliope Torres of the Seattle Police Department is in the pursuit of the truth. The truth about what really happened to her family 20 years before. The more she uncovers, the more she realizes that the people around her aren't all she thought they were. The deeper she submerges into this new world she soon realizes there is no escaping her calling, what she was born to do and what she must do to survive.

* * *

**This is an extremely AU multi grey's character story, Callie and Arizona being the main. It is not a straightforward cop story; it's strange, weird and dark. I do not own any Grey's Character and I have no knowledge of the internal running of a police department. Everything in this story is for entertainment purposes only. I have made up places that do not exist in Seattle; again it's all for entertainment and anything relating to anything factual is purely coincidental. I hope you give it a chance and if you do I hope you enjoy. Thank you**

**Oh and just because I'm a complete geek If this was a movie, the opening song playing would be the bolded lyrics in this chapter. It keeps me amused in my own silly way. (my story has a theme song I am that sad!)**

* * *

**Sins of the Past.**

_Twenty years before, 18th August 1993..._

Grey eyes widened in relief as he finally saw the suspicious car behind them take the last corner. The exit of the car that he'd thought had been tailing him elevated some of his panic, though not all of it. He could sense the fear in his wife as she watched her normally unflustered partner become nervous and on edge. Looking back to his daughter, as she calmly played with her dolls in the rear seat, made him smile. The four year old was completely oblivious to the fear that radiated from her parents.

This was not how it was meant to be. He was not meant to be running for his life, for his family's lives. He had to take the control back. His first priority though, was to get them to safety first. Then he would come back and deal with him in the knowledge that nothing would happen to his family. He was going to end it, even if that meant he didn't make it.

"Carlos! Please can you tell me what the hell you're up to? You're starting to really scare me." Lucia Torres pleaded with her husband through tearing brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Darling. I promise I will tell you everything, once we've gotten Callie from school. Once we are safe...I'll tell you everything." Carlos shakily spoke as he took another glance in the rear view mirror.

"I just want to go home Carlos. You just came to the Courthouse and abducted me from a trial. My client...I couldn't even pass the case over to a colleague. You are acting strange, and then we had to get Aria from the nursery and now Callie. Have you even informed Richard and Adele that you've taken the children?" Lucia was starting to get angry at her husband's behaviour.

"Please just stop!" Lucia was surprised when she heard the tone in her husband's voice; he had _never_ spoken to her like that before. "We can't go home. Not now...not ever." Carlos briefly shut his eyes, the vision of red torn tissue splattered across his memory before he reopened them and concentrated on the road once more.

There was nothing left for them here, except death. He had to get his family to safety.

* * *

**Chapter** **1**

Everything hurt. It was dark, wait...was it dark or was it that she couldn't make her eyes open? Lids ached as she tried in vain to move them, never mind get them open. Why did everything feel as though it was burning? No energy and no strength to move. Her brain fought with itself trying to make something move, anything.

She knew she was crying; yet she couldn't even feel the tears rolling down her cheeks as the excruciating pain took over every nerve end. Even the noise from her sobs was pitiful because it was taking too much energy to even try. She could hear her mother's voice taunting her not to be out after dark. The last thing she remembered was leaving the public library and hearing the quiet voice with the lisp behind her right ear. By the time she turned, she giggled at the lack of a presence or big scary monster, cursing her brain for creeping her out. When she returned her vision to the front to walk on, that's when he struck and now here she was.

_Open your eyes damn it!_ With one final push she managed to open her heavy iron clad lids, as she tried to focus on anything in the room. Noises now started to drift into her consciousness. She could hear the chirpy whistling of a merry tune, nothing that she recognised, but she definitely got this happy vibe from it as the blurred form appeared, no more than a foot, from her as he untangled what looked like red straws...no…wires, that were attached to..._No way!_ She saw the row of at least two other forms that she could make out.

Managing to look down her own body toward her toes, she realised why her body felt pain. That's when she began to feel woozy as her head thumped back onto the cold metal table she was lying on. The blurred form made his way over to see what the movement was, loitering menacingly above her. As her eyes tried to focus on the evil smile above her, she began to feel herself get lighter as she started to fade, once more into the darkness.

**Emanating from the door frame**

**Was a hum that grew into a roar**

**Followed by the light**

**Followed by the light**

**Followed by the terrible light**

**In my life I've never seen**

**Anything quite like it**

**And I've been around for years**

**With the eyes of a bird, me**

**And the nose of a fox, me**

**I'm prepared, but I'm scared**

**It's coming for me**

**It's coming for me...**

_**Golden Frames by KT Tunstall**_

_The intense heat from the fire scorched her skin. The smell of burning flesh...The screams, the agonising screams echoed around her head._

The thud from a forearm against the window that her head had been resting against violently woke her. Instantly she checked her arms for burns, it had felt so real. Looking through the glass pane, the greying man gave her a shit eating grin. He was happy with himself that he'd caused that reaction. She reigned in her annoyance and looked at the man through a steely stare, her brown eyes showing him exactly how she was going to detach his testicles.

"Did you have a nice nap Sleeping Beauty; we're at the crime scene. I have uniforms canvassing the block. I'm going to go start taking statements from any witnesses. Once you've got your equilibrium back, the ME's already up there." His eyes softened and the playfulness disintegrated as he took the dishevelled and tired form of his partner in. "Are you sure you're ready to be back so soon?"

"I'm fine, just had another nightmare. The joys of this time of year. It's probably the painkillers the Doc has me on, they're messing with my head, I think, but you go. I'll be there in a moment." She gave him a nod in determination and with that he accepted her words and he left her to ready herself. Watching as he walked toward the flashing lights, she brushed her hand through her dark brown hair removing the band she had earlier quickly used to try tame the wavy locks. The back of her skull was now firmly pressed unhindered against the headrest as she sighed. Pulling out her notebook and a pen, she printed the date and time at the top of a fresh page. Sunday August 18th 2013, the time, 10.47 pm. She wrote over the statement at least 3 times creating darker ink and an indent in the page. Taking a moment as she read the date once more, she could remember her dream again. She never was in the car, yet she always remembered it as though she was. Taking a deep breath composing her being, she knew she had to switch off as another body waited. Her breathing exercise was interrupted, as she hadn't notice until the warning sound went off that her partner had left his radio station on.

_**"Breaking news...Please stay tuned **__**to your News Traffic and Weather station for an update right after this**__**."**_ She stilled for a minute whilst the stupid jingle sounded and turned the volume up slightly, listening intently.

_**"Weather Officials are confused with the strange behaviour of the elements; today's unprecedented heat wave looks like it is just the beginning of an unstable and unreliable shift in the weather front. Officials are asking you to be extra vigilant and say that the many that are blaming the up and coming full moon are simply pandering to Doomsday fanatic's ridiculous and unfounded claims. The August full moon is often a beautiful sight because of the angle of the Sun and that's what causes the red glow. Weather officials say there is nothing to worry about **__**and **__**that the comments are preposterous. We'll keep you up to date as this progresses. Don't change that dial."**_

Turning the radio off, she opened the door, swinging her long legs out before standing and taking a deep breath of the night air. It was definitely a hell of a lot colder than it had been earlier. Fixing the rolled up sleeves of her black fitted blazer, she settled the twisted material before ruffling her hair in one more attempt to make herself look presentable and professional. _Get your head in the game detective_ she told herself as she made her foot take the first step.

Always taking the time needed, she tried to detach the caring part of her brain, composing herself was the key. Some of the general public would label her cold, weird, insensitive, but she couldn't afford to be shocked by catastrophe. She needed this time to prepare, just like a surgeon, the burn ward nurses, emergency room attendants, paramedics, fire fighters and cops. The first responders who scrape the still screaming remains from car wrecks, all have to have an off switch. In her head she was yet again finding hers.

She took her time looking at the buildings in the walk up to the alley, crime scene characteristics were always an assortment of chaos and she took the slow pace to calm her thoughts as she drew nearer to the crowd. As she approached the officer at the perimeter tape she smiled at him, he was new because he just stood there ogling her. She could feel his eyes burn into her ass.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to step back." She saw that he wasn't even talking to her face, his eyes very blatantly zoned in at the tanned skin that the red button down shirt had allowed to be on view. In this moment she was very glad of her decision to wear the black vest top underneath even though she hated it.

"I'll tell you what, if you can drag your eyes away from my boobs long enough." The officer followed the hand she had put in front of his eye line snapping his attention away from her cleavage; he followed it down to her hips where she cleared her blazer behind her sidearm holster. She tapped her fingers against her shield that was now in clear view attached to her belt. The tapping noise sent a satisfying feeling of authority as the officer straightened rigidly, she watched as the red blush worked up his neck and onto his face as he held up the barrier tape high enough for her to get under it. "Thank you, Officer. Now, how about you watch what's going on down here and I'll watch my own ass from here on?" She smiled smugly at the young officer and then made her way up to the busy Medical Examiner stopping only once to flick her head back around to make sure the officer was looking, she grinned once more when she caught him trying to pretend that he wasn't, his face became redder.

Concentrating once more, notes were added to her little black notepad along the way as she looked around the musk filled darkness. As she examined the scene, she took down every note that entered her head. She would make sense of it later, well she hoped she would. As she approached the body, the air was still filled with the smell of fresh blood, that metallic stench that would linger in her nostrils for days. She stayed well enough back from the ME letting her do her thing, although she got close enough so that she could see enough of the body from her position a few feet away.

She closed her eyes composing herself when she saw lifeless stone eyes that stared up to the sky as though pleading for peace, looking at the body which had obviously lain for a few hours without detection as quite a few flies had already tried to set up home. She watched as the ME crouched beside the corpse and tried to assess the wound, the flies dispersed from the area for seconds before settling once more obstructing her view, resulting in her trying to back hand them again.

A violent death makes visible things that were never meant to be seen. Innards and delicate organs that normally stayed hidden, caged beneath skin and bone could distort human identity. Tonight's victim, however, at first look, her death didn't seem too violent, _what a ridiculous thought!_ Who cared that the death wasn't violent? It still resulted in the fact that this young woman's body now become evidence. She had become a story, the ultimate clue to the workings of the perpetrator.

Homicide Detective Callie Torres of the Seattle Police Department scanned the crowd of already growing gawkers further down the other side of the alley, _two entrances, two exits_ she noted. The faces all began to look the same as every other scene she had been to. The same look of shock, and discomfort of it all…but yet, here they stayed just trying to catch a glimpse of this poor woman's final resting place. Would they have been so inquisitive when the woman was no doubt screaming for her life as she ran through the streets looking for safety? Did anyone of them witness that or are they just here because they heard the sirens? It was _Human nature to be inquisitive...when they wanted to be._

Her forced vacation time hadn't helped her mellow her thoughts. A month, everyone, The Chief through to the Captain, even her partner thought it would do her good. Sometime to recuperate. Two weeks healing, two weeks resting...It was complete and utter hell for her. It had just given her head more time to come up with the most ridiculous of scenarios for why it happened.

When the wind picked up, she felt a cold breeze that made her shiver. The pang of pain in her shoulder as the scar itched, just reminded her of her idiocy.

She watched the Medical Examiner as the woman barked orders at a uniform that got too close to her corpse. Meredith Grey was meticulous at her work and hated it when detectives came over and mouthed off while she was concentrating. She was married to Callie's lead detective, and Callie really didn't want to piss her off because then it got back to Shepard, and she didn't need him on her ass a week after she had finally been allowed back onto active duty. Derek was a great guy, but highly protective when it came to his wife.

"Sloan! Is there any sign of CSU yet?" Callie watched as her partner approached after he'd been talking to a female officer at the police line at the other end of the alley. As he sauntered toward her, she rolled her eyes as she watched a cocky grin appear on his face. "Is there anything other than her cell number on that notepad?"

"What...Torres, you have no faith in me, do you?" He said with a pathetic looking pout adorning his scruffy but handsomely sculpted face. "I'll have you know I was doing serious detective work, taking statements. The poor dishwasher who found her when taking out the trash is in a bit of shock. I took a statement, but we'll probably have to go back and speak to him tomorrow once he's calmed down...not much use just now. Oh and it's page two has her number by the way." He raised his brows playfully as Callie shook her head. "CSU will be here shortly, they were on another scene across town. It's a busy Seattle night as always."

Callie sighed, "This weird weather seems to be bringing out the crazy in people." Looking around the scene once more Callie began to take a mental picture. "Nice to see the new CSU lead is taking her job seriously! Anything useful come from the crowd?" Callie looked over toward the group behind the yellow tape. She did a double take, when she spotted the Asian looking woman with long dark curly hair and a stoic expression. By the time her eye's scanned back, the woman was gone. Sloan was drawn to Callie as she let a noise escape, almost what sounded like a strangled laugh.

"What was that Callie, did you see something?" Mark Sloan had been Callie's partner since she was promoted from beat cop three years before. She was the youngest officer to be promoted to detective in the history of the department. After a very brief fling, the two realised they were better off as friends than anything else, they didn't fit. That and Sloan's inability to keep it in his pants. He loved Callie very much, but there was nothing sexual in it anymore, it was more of an older protective brother role that he'd found himself in. He was beside himself when she had been shot, sitting by her bedside night after night. No one else appeared to care.

He watched as his partner looked around carefully. She looked to the sky and closed her eyes as though she was basking in the sun, even though the only illumination came from a barrel fire about 20 ft. up the alley. Sloan looked up in the direction Callie was. "Do you hear that?" Callie spoke quietly to her confused partner.

"Callie. All I can hear are people talking in the distance and the sound of the traffic." Mark looked at Callie again; she looked so at peace, so calm. He knew through years of working with her that you took every feeling Callie had seriously.

"I saw her again Mark. She was in the group down there, I'm sure of it." Callie stated calmly as Mark looked down to the dwindling crowd, scanning trying to find this woman that Callie had now seen. Okay, he'd lost track of how many times she had been at a crime scene. He was kind of worrying for a while that he'd picked up a stalker. Derek had joked with him on numerous occasions that one of these days a pissed off woman was going to come tell him he's a father.

"Mark...Go tell the technicians we have around five minutes to get the tents up, or the CSU team will have nothing to investigate thanks to their pain in the ass boss. The evidence is going to get washed away, there's a storm coming!"

"Oh yay! There's a storm coming? I love storms." The peace that Callie had begun to build started to crumble as she heard the very identifiable chirpy voice; she chastised herself hoping the other woman hadn't heard her pain in the ass comment. "The air's been yucky these past few days; a storm is needed to clear it. Let the city refresh. Don't you just love the smell after a storm?"

"Holy fuck! Robbins...You looooook HOT!" Mark couldn't help his eye's roam over the sexy heel clad blonde as she messily tied her hair up. Callie tried not to react when she felt the delicate hand grip her shoulder as she tried to steady herself when she less than gracefully removed her heels.

"It was my night off. _I was on a date!_" Callie rolled her eyes at the phrase, hitting the brunette exactly where she had intended it to. "All other CSU members are on a case. So you have me. And well Mark, I heard it was you and I just had to come bask in the aura of manliness that resonates from your sexy man candy body." The blonde smiled sweetly at him. Sloan took in every word of the intended slur on his reputation with a pinch of salt. He didn't care too much what the newbie thought, or he tried to show he didn't care.

"You're just pissy that I never found you attractive enough to try it on with." Mark tried his best to find a suitable retort as he saw Meredith wave them over. "Well now that you've graced us with your presence looks like Meredith's ready for you, Callie, I'll go sort out the preventative measures if your storm develops." Mark turned to face Callie and out of earshot of the blonde he whispered to his partner. "And we both _know_ it's not me she's here to tease, have fun with that!" Mark winked and smiled as he watched the blush run up Callie's neck onto her cheeks. Callie opened her blazer to cover her hand from onlookers as she gave the still laughing man the finger as he walked away chuckling to himself. This was going to be anything but fun, since _that_ night she had tried desperately to avoid her, but it had failed terribly so far.

When Callie felt the hand leave her shoulder, she slowly turned herself around taking in the sight of the undeniably beautiful woman, a long black dinner dress gracefully sitting extenuating every one of those curves. "Anna, you can't examine a crime scene wearing that. It's not Baltimore PD here; Bailey will suspend you without hesitation."

"Well thanks for your concern Torres, but Lexie's just bringing me some overalls" Arizona almost growled "So don't you worry your sexy behind over me." Callie couldn't help but watch as Arizona began to wiggle her hips as she brought her dress up to her waist, _that woman has sexy fucking legs. _She tied it at the sides creating a mini dress.

Callie smirked when she saw the strap and it poking down from the inside of her thigh. She remembered those thighs very well. Callie's subconscious toyed with her. "Seriously is that a gun or are you just really happy to see me." She watched as Arizona smiled, Callie cursed herself silently as she just couldn't stop herself from flirting with the woman. Arizona never stopped eye contact with her as she unclipped her gun from the now not so hidden holster.

"Okay, you go get started with Grey, and I'll be over in a minute once I've instructed the techs on the sweep. Oh and Calliope, remember, no touchie, till I get there." Arizona beamed a smile towards her. Callie blushed again as she turned away mumbling internally, _speaks to me like I'm the newbie! Oh that woman's infuriating and far too up her own ass_. Callie hated being called by her full name; Arizona Robbins was the only person brave enough to keep doing it after being told not to.

"Good evening Grey. So what's this poor woman's last story tell us?" Callie looked sadly down at the body; she could see the fear left in those eyes. She made her own visual survey as Meredith filled her in on her findings. Meredith was more about the body; Callie had to take in the surroundings as well. The woman had been discarded like a piece of trash, lying face up on top of a pile of black garbage bags. Now that she was closer, she noted that the not so violent death was violent. She had a ghastly neck wound. What looked like ripped marks on the underside of her face. Scratches on her stomach, her ripped T-shirt allowing a clear view. Crouching down so that she was in line with Meredith as she spoke, allowed Callie to intently follow what Grey was describing as she explained the wounds.

"Unknown Hispanic female, no purse, no identification. Preliminary age range: twenty-two to twenty-five, in my opinion. Severe blunt force trauma to the head and chest. Her jugular suffered extensive damage."

"Scavenger bite marks?" Callie offered, as she looked closer at the wound.

"Yeah, post mortem is my guess at the moment due to lack of blood. I'll know more when I get her back." Callie watched as Meredith paused slightly as though deciding whether or not to disclose her next piece of information. "See the wounds on her hands and forearms?" She indicated the victims open palm that draped awkwardly over her body. "Those...have not been caused by an animal. They possibly look like defensive wounds from an extremely thin weapon. I'm pretty sure if it was an animal attack she would have bite marks on her hands as she tried to protect herself."

After a moment of listening to Meredith talk over some of the smaller defensive wounds, she became aware of someone at her back, looking up quickly she turned and all she saw was wide yellow penetrating eyes, the iris's completely black. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Callie looked back around as her eyes focused on the woman above her. "Oh, hey Lexie" Meredith spoke as she watched Callie's reaction to seeing her sister. Taking note, she smirked when Callie finally accepted that it was Lexie.

"Are you alright Torres?" Arizona asked as she came up and witnessed the confused features of the brunette. The blonde now draped in oversized overalls came down to the same level her colleagues were at.

"What...uh huh, just...yeah it's been a long day." Callie shook the confusion away, trying to tell herself that she saw nothing.

"Well, you would think Calliope, with all the rest you've had over the past month that you'd be fully revitalized." Arizona smirked as she caught Callie growl. It was just far too much fun teasing for the blonde.

"Ladies, shall we? I know she's dead and not going anywhere, but I would like to make it home to my Husband tonight!" Meredith reined the two women's attention back to the corpse.

"The woman's jugular has been ripped open. I can't identify whether it was made by a weapon, tool or by some other means like an animal...She's lost a lot of blood, the majority of it while she was still alive. I'll know more after the autopsy." Meredith spoke to both women in a cold detached tone as Lexie looked on in the background observing.

"That's strange then, the lack of blood around the body would mean that she has been moved post-mortem and this is not where the attack happened just a dumping ground, but you say that the blood loss was whilst she was still alive, her body does not look as though it's been moved, this is where she fell but...Where is the blood then?" Callie stood up and looked around the scene; the alley was as clean as well an alley could be other than the dumped garbage around them. "There is a small amount of blood on the wall over there Anna." Arizona narrowed her eyes at the name, but nodded and moved over to where Callie had pointed. Lexie and Meredith looked at each other confused as Arizona took a swab from the small drop on the wall, as she looked closer she smiled as it was a very faint partial hand print.

"Lexie, bag this for me and photograph the scene when Dr Grey here allows. That's a hand print; make sure you get a clear shot of that." Arizona's mind quickly went back to the dead female. "Torres, this woman has no bag. I would have a bag?" Arizona stood bringing herself beside Callie as she looked around for any obvious signs of the item, Callie felt the warmth radiate from her, but she continued to look to the sky again.

"Looks like you're about to get your wish Robbins!" Callie didn't even look at Arizona as she moved off further up the alley looking, sensing anything that looked out of place. Arizona looked on confused as Callie made it five steps away from her before the first large drop of rain hit her head. Looking upward, another drop hit her forehead and ran down into her make-up covered eyelid before she whipped her head around in realization at Callie's words "Lexie, PHOTOGRAPHS NOW, YOU TWO!" Arizona shouted over two uniforms as she threw them some gloves and told them to bag every item of garbage around the body. She watched as the rain started falling quicker, soaking everyone. She watched the water run off the body as Meredith and her Assistants loaded it onto the stretcher; she took note at the lack of urgency from Meredith and the lack of the waterproof coroner's bag. _That was strange_. Her attention was snapped back as she saw that Callie had returned looking pleased with herself holding a purse.

"At least we know who the victim was." Blue gloves held the bag aloft as she wiggled it in celebration. "One Maria Mendes, 24 years old. We have a cell phone, about 100 dollars cash and a few credit and bankcards. So it doesn't look as though it was a mugging gone wrong. The fact that her attire seemed in generally good condition and nothing seemed removed, it doesn't appear to be a sex crime. However, we'll need to wait for Grey to rule out sexual assault." Callie smiled smugly as the rain dripped down her forehead, her shirt underneath her blazer starting to cling to her body uncomfortably.

"How do you do that?" Arizona asked, she'd only been here a couple of weeks, but she had heard that Callie was...Callie was mysterious at times. Then again it was one of the things that had drawn her to her that night, tortured eyes or something.

"What find a purse?" Callie looked at the blonde teasingly as Arizona returned a less than amused look at Callie's deflection. When Callie's cell rang, it was Sloan telling her that the Captain wanted to see her and Robbins in her office. He had been ordered to stay and finish up working the scene.

"Urgh!" Callie hung up as Arizona looked on waiting for Callie to explain why she had suddenly turned into a teenager. "Bailey wants to see us in her office right away. Can you give me a lift, Sloan's my ride and he's to stay here?" Callie asked sheepishly.

"My pleasure Calliope, your chariot awaits." Arizona showed Callie the direction to her car before she told Lexie that she had to go back to the precinct. As the two women walked tentatively toward the black Audi both their brains drifted back to that night before both brains clicked into gear.

_Fuck has the Captain found out about what happened?_

* * *

_AN/ _My lovely beta is Shinata-Riyoko she's awesome. Thank you to Zoe for just being my girl. Thank you T and Sandi your support has been absorbed, thank you my friends. I wanted to get this out for Halloween, The game changer will be completed soon. Due to health reasons and hospital visits this will be updated as soon as I can.


	2. August 19th 12:37 am

**AN : **Thank you very much to you all who have taken an interest in this story, taking the time to read and those who review it means a lot. I hope you continue to enjoy. I wanted to get this second chapter out as I won't be able to post for over a week and well this is a nice long chapter for you to sink your teeth into. Thank you to my beta **Shinata-Riyoko** she really is a great supporter. To my Zoe, thank you for just being my rock and keeping me sane. To T and Sandi, thanks for always being there for when I ask you to read over things for me you guys are awesome.

I'm waiting on Nic to get back from her break before we can complete the last chapter of The Game Changer. She has told me we should be able to post by Wednesday so yay, we will get it out as soon as we can.

* * *

**Chapter 2: August 19th 12:37 am**

It had felt like she'd been driving for hours, the precinct was only a mere thirty minute journey from the crime scene. Well depending on traffic…However, it was now well past twelve, so the streets were empty except for the people out who didn't want to be noticed. The silence was awkward and it had only been five painstakingly slow minutes since they had pulled away from the alley. Both women were currently partaking in their own game of trying not to get caught looking at the other. Remembering what the others skin felt like under her touch.

"So…What's your take on the weather we're having recently, you seem to be in tune with nature. The days definitely seem to be getting shorter, don't they? I think it's actually darker more than its daylight, it's been weird." Arizona finally broke the silence as she watched Callie fidget with the dials on the radio, trying to find a station with anything other than the slow romantic mushy shit that was currently playing.

"Probably climate change, they blame everything on that right? As for in tune with nature, nah just feelings I guess." Relaxing slightly with every word both women smiled.

"Did Sloan happen to say what we were wanted for?" Arizona giggled uncomfortably as Callie finally gave up and turned the radio off.

"Nope!" was all the brunette was willing to give away.

"Do you think…I mean, why else would she want to see us together? This really wasn't how I wanted my new job to start…explaining what happened. We could just say nothing happened, I mean it's not like we're still doing anything. We could just; you know…It didn't happen. We only knew each other's first names." Even Arizona realized how slutty that had sounded as she scrunched her face in thought of a better way to phrase it.

Callie studied the rambling woman for a moment. The confident brash detective façade was currently crumbling before her very eyes. She liked this version, it was cute…adorable even, but then she remembered being pushed against the cold mirrored panel of the hotel elevator, as soft lips attacked at the nape of her neck by the dominate Blonde she'd met _that_ night, she liked that version also.

"Nope! And in case you have forgotten you only knew my first name. How many names do you have Anna?" she smirked when she heard the shaky release of breath come from the driver's seat. "Anyway I take offense that you have even tried to say that I was forgettable Robbins. You've already tried and unfortunately, I remember very well what you taste like on my lips… What, you think you can just erase me from your memories; say that what was the hottest night of your life didn't happen? I remember very well how you begged me to…"

"Detective Torres, _Please_!" Callie couldn't contain the beam that crossed her face. Arizona's teasing of her at the crime scene had come back to bite the blonde on the ass. _What a fantastic ass it is too._

"Listen, the Captain isn't shy about things, if this summons was about what happened between us, trust me when I say we would already be looking for a new department, she doesn't tolerate inner office fraternisation." She winced in pain as the car hit a pothole in the road. Wiggling her hand into the pocket of her trousers she pulled out the blister pack of pain meds. Popping two white pills from the plastic protection, she threw them into her mouth and tried to dry swallow them, choking when one caught in her throat slightly. Arizona saw this out the corner of her eye and reached for the water bottle that she kept in her door compartment.

"You know I never took you as a gagger!" Arizona shot Callie a mischievous smile, one that Callie mirrored when the offending piece of chalk cleared her throat. "Seriously Torres are you okay, has the shoulder not healed yet?" Callie saw that there was nothing but genuine concern from the words and the look the blonde was giving her.

"I'm alright Arizona. It just seems to be taking a while to heal properly. Which is funny because it was taking longer than it should have up until" Callie actually coughed, embarrassed by what she was about to admit. "You…the night we…em, let's just say connected." A blush ran up both women's necks as they remembered very vividly the night in question.

**_A month before..._**

"Mark! Why the hell have you brought me here?" Callie whined as she saw the bright signage pulse in the dark night air.

"Torres, it's your birthday present!" He sat beside her with his arms open showing off his gift as he isolated every letter and let her name roll off his tongue as though giving her trouble for even questioning him. "Look, it's needed. The Doc told you two weeks rest, you've done your time…here NOW starts the vacation and birthday fun. And since we can't take you out of the city, well I've brought you to a change of scenery." Mark opened the taxi door and stepped out holding a hand out for his partner. Callie shuffled out across the seats as best she could and accepted help from her friend. Looking at the flashing signage once more, she cringed as she lowered her head and shook it. "You were expecting a titty bar weren't you?" Mark laughed; he was finding Callie's face was brilliant as she took in the building before her.

"Seriously Mark…I'm not ready, and certainly not for this!" Callie sighed, "A gay bar, really? What on earth are you wanting to come here with me for…you do realise it will be full of gay people right, not a way for you to get into a threesome?"

"You obviously have been going to the wrong bars then, lots of girls unsure and experimenting, _HEAVEN_!" Mark smirked. "Anyway, come on it's time to let go of the bitch…she's gone, she dumped you no less, in the car park in front of all your colleagues... Come on it's been what, three months since anything other than your little friend has been between those thighs?" Mark made sure to add his really bad Mexican accent. "You need a little sexual healing, that shoulder will fix right up…Well as long as you don't partake in vigorous positions. I knew this one girl that..." Callie closed her eyes and blocked off the nonsense the man was spilling. Mark really wasn't going to let her away with not going in and now she really needed a drink if she was going to get through this night. "Come on Callie; put your party pants on. You have two weeks before you have to go back into the breach, let's make sure those fuck me faster heels leave a mark on the back of some hot chicks thighs."

"As always, Sloan. _Completely_ inappropriate! You better get the first round in before I change my mind!" Callie watched as the grown man look almost like he would burst with excitement as they entered the bar laughably named 'The Closet'.

Two hours later and with many many drinks consumed, the pounding music had become a numb and distant sound that reverberated in her cranium. Any private conversations were yelled to anyone in close proximity wanting to pay attention. Not that anyone did, but alcohol dulled everyone's sense of subtlety. Mark sat slumped at the bar, his face resting in a puddle of beer that he'd managed to spill as he missed his mouth. "You know, I'm sorry Cal. We should never have separated." The man slurred his loud words as Callie slammed another shot back, the cold liquid coating her throat as she felt the burn before a very visible shudder as her taste buds protested to the vial tasting intrusion.

"We didn't work; it was like what I'd imagine kissing a brother would be like, if I had one." Callie took a swig from her beer hoping to appease her stomach before the shot came back to embarrass her.

"No Doofus, that day when you got shot. It was my fault, I should have stayed with you and not gone around the back of the house. And ew if you would kiss your brother with tongue, that's just all kinds of wrong and nasty." Mark smirked because he got what she was saying, he was just drunk and being an ass.

"Mark, it wasn't your fault. We did things by the book. It was just a routine question and answer. Just like the majority we go to day after day. It was all on me, I hesitated when he pulled the gun on me." Callie's brain flashed back to why she had hesitated. She had sworn his face had distorted into something hideous, it threw her and the guy had the added advantage of those seconds to pull his weapon and fire. "Listen I need to pee, I'll be right back." Callie slid off the bar stool adjusted her top making sure any signs of the bandage strapping were hidden and, once satisfied, patted her partner's back as she passed him. She smiled as he raised his hand lazily in acknowledgement. She really didn't want to think about that day and what she thought she'd seen.

Walking toward the ladies restroom, she went to push against the door as it opened revealing a blonde bombshell with the brightest smile she had ever seen. Dimples popping, as both sets of eyes connected. She couldn't stop her momentum as the hard surface she tried to place her hands on had disappeared, taking her balance from her. Falling against the Blonde, she cursed as her heels worked against her...smooth move Torres. Callie couldn't help but draw in a long breath of the woman's aroma. Callie sobered slightly at the sight and smell of her, she had no idea how, but those sparkling sapphire eyes just seemed to be so calming to her. Fuck the woman was sexy, and judging by the look she was giving Callie, the woman knew it. Eyes never wandered as they passed each other, the smiles on both women's faces were wanting.

"Sorry and thank you." Callie spoke quietly giving her own mega-watt smile as the Blonde held the door for her.

"Anything for a gorgeous lady like yourself." The blonde smiled again and finally broke eye contact as she left. The door started to slowly close. If she looks back she likes me. Callie was hoping, praying. The woman was just about to be hidden by the heavy wooden panel when her blonde hair flicked around, bright blue eyes making contact again for seconds that felt like hours, and then she was gone.

_She likes me. _Coming out of the cubical Callie smiled in victory as she still had it, the tired eyes were well and truly covered tonight; her makeup was smoky and alluring and made her eyes even more striking. She washed her hands and checked herself out in the mirror. Her hair was sitting nicely, long wavy locks framing her face perfectly. Mentally preparing herself, she could do this. Just go out there and find her, you can do this Torres.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror she adjusted her cleavage, and straightened out her top. She wasn't stupid, she knew her Latin curves were an asset. _Right, now to find this mystery woman!_

As she exited the ladies she passed a few people playing tonsil tennis, smirking as they were definitely getting hot and heavy, and the beat from the music taking control as they forgot where they were…or maybe they knew exactly what they were doing. A couple of times she prayed that the blonde she was watching grind against another was not the one she was looking for. She was finding it hard remembering what the woman had been wearing, what length her hair was…just blonde and those blue eyes burned into her memory. Ten minutes of searching the waves of dancers she was beginning to feel like a stalker, okay a really bad stalker because she couldn't find the woman. So she headed back to Mark, who miraculously had managed to find a second wind as he currently had his arms around two younger women. She looked at them closely they must have been in their early twenties and Mark was smiling away like a fool, she rolled her eyes as she approached him.

"I thought this night was about me, Manwhore!" Callie adjusted herself back onto her stool and accepted another beer from the cocky man.

"Torres…these are my new friends Stana and Cindy. They would like to see my _shield_" Callie laughed as the man slurred his words and the ridiculous face that followed. She could hear him childishly chanting _threesome_, _threesome_ in his head. Callie just took one more look at Skank and Barbie before she turned her back and caught sight of the woman she'd been looking for. She was currently a few people up the bar, signalling for the barman. Callie deflated as she saw the man pick up the phone behind him and then turn back to her before she thanked him, left a tip and turned away. _Fuck, chance is gone Torres, she's getting a taxi._

Taking a swig of her beer in defeat, she was surprised when she heard the sweetest but sexiest voice she'd ever heard whisper loud enough over the music in her ear, her voice reverberated over her skin, goose bumps electrifying down her arms as she let the words sink in.

"How would you like to _come out_ of The Closet?" As Callie laughed at the ridiculous pun she turned around smiling, but was quickly caught off guard when soft lips took hers, she melted a little more as she felt the Blonde's tongue beg her for entrance. Entrance which she allowed as she found her mouth open automatically, inviting the soft muscle to entwine with hers. Tongues were dancing a slow dance before the women parted slowly, both of them having a silent conversation with their eyes. Until, both were interrupted when Marks voice less than subtly rumbled to life.

"Cal! Who's the Hottie?"

"Erm…Uhm…" Callie managed to splutter out before the blonde took control of the situation again.

"Hi I'm Anna and I'm taking Cal home, she's had enough to drink tonight." And with that, she turned on her heels and began to leave the bar. Callie was left staring, watching how those heels made her ass pop.

"Torres!" Callie sat motionless still shocked that the woman had just kissed her and then told her she was taking her home. "TORRES GO! I'll check up on you tomorrow, you have your cell right." Watching Callie nod, Mark got up and pulled the woman from the stool. "Gooooooooooo!" When he slapped her ass it brought her back from her daze…was she really just about to get into a taxi with a stranger?

When she finally made it outside, the cool air made her head swirl slightly more as the alcohol began to go to her head. The blonde was leaning against the Taxi waiting for her; Callie noted that she had looked so confident that Callie was going to follow. Looking back around at the entrance to the bar she stuttered slightly in her mind. "I…I, em I should go home. You're right I've had too much to drink." Callie was normally not this fazed, she was a hard ass, badass even, but here she really started to get nervous.

"Oh Kay…Well at least let me offer you a ride home, the taxi is already here?" Anna smiled sweetly. Callie felt her mouth go incredibly dry when she tried to speak and she felt herself involuntary clench.

"Sure." Callie had no idea why, but she felt safe…this woman that she had just met and only knew her first name. Nothing else felt important, just the chance to spend more time with her. "Calliope…My name's Calliope" Callie slammed her eyes shut when she realised she just told this woman her first name, nobody called her by that name other than family and well that hadn't happened in a very long time.

"Calliope." She almost seemed to be trying it out. "I like it, it suits your voice." Callie couldn't help but smile, anyone else and she'd be rolling her eyes. "So Calliope, I'm staying at the Pan Pacific is that anywhere near where you want to go because I was thinking…"

"Yes!" Callie scrunched her eyes as she heard herself sounding desperate. _It was nowhere near where she needed to go._

"Well I'm not really ready to call it a night yet, you were the only thing interesting me at the bar and well I have you out here with me now…So would you like to come back and we could get a drink somewhere where we can actually hear each other?"

Callie held out her hand and Anna held it as she got the silent message, Callie couldn't trust herself to speak as she gently directed her away from the taxi door, opening it up and letting the blonde get in. Once she was in, Callie closed the door and went around to the other side and eased herself in. Tapping on the separation glass she told the driver where to take them and sat back looking at the smiling blonde once more.

The taxi journey was silent, they just sat looking at each other, and it was easy. It wasn't awkward or weird, it just felt peaceful. "So I take it that you're not from around here since you're staying in a hotel." Callie asked, thinking that she needed to say something.

"Yeah, new job and I haven't found an apartment yet." The Blonde moved her face closer toward Callie who saw the invitation and brought her lips to meet the others until they both felt the taxi stop, no more words spoken.

Getting out of the taxi, Callie handed the driver fifty dollars telling him to keep the change as the door man held the door open waiting for both women to enter.

The pace was slow; there was no rush as the pair walked straight to the elevators bypassing the hotel bar. As the doors opened and they entered the empty compartment Anna smirked as she pressed for the sixth floor. When the doors closed Callie felt her back hit the mirrored panel as she felt the pressure from Anna's body as she kissed the brunette, Callie kept the pace slow even though she really wanted to lose control, both women were content to take their time and investigate every inch of each other, totally getting lost in one another, that Callie forgot about the pain in her shoulder and the other woman never noticed the flesh coloured bandage.

********************************12:52 am***********************************

As they approached Fifth Avenue Arizona pulled up at least a five minute walk from the Police Headquarters. Unclipping her belt, and gathering her belongings she began to mentally prepare herself for being demoted or something. She'd left Lexie with all the evidence so she didn't need to go to processing. Callie looked at her confused.

"Robbins. Do you not have a parking space yet outside the precinct? You can use Sloan's space; he can do with the exercise!" Callie laughed at her own joke as she gathered her own belongings, putting her notebook that she'd been pretending to read back into her pocket as she stepped out of the car.

"I think I could do with the fresh air." Arizona looked back across to Callie. Maybe she was right; Bailey would have already mentioned something by now. Wouldn't she?

The two women made their way slowly toward the station. The street was silent and if they'd been alone, they wouldn't have taken the walk so slow as they enjoyed each others company. No words were exchanged from there until they stepped into the precinct. It felt normal, effortless, nice.

*********************************12:52 am**********************************

"_So_…What do you think?" Meredith looked around at the woman who was currently picking medical instruments up and examining them. Holding up a bone-saw, she shivered at the thought of the damage it could inflict.

"Put that down, before you hurt yourself." She wasn't amused by the touching of her instruments by the Asian woman. "How would you like it if I was all up in your stuff, huh? I never rush you do I?" Meredith chastised the other woman as she examined the tissue around the jugular.

"There's nothing to rush in my job, I observe, remember? Up until she's ready blah blah blah…then I have the fun job of becoming a history teacher. You are welcome to it if you want and I'll play doctor. You know I think I'll give her a test, make sure she listens."

"I _am_ a doctor Cristina!" Meredith snarled before she calmed when she saw her friends expression was nothing but teasing. "You know I think she saw Lexie earlier…Let's say my sister got a little excited at the scene and lost it, just slightly though." Meredith, without emotion, started lifting flaps of skin, taking swabs from around the wound.

"How unprofessional of her, does she want her head cut off." Cristina smirked as Meredith's head whipped around and gave her an un-amused glare. "Doctor…ME, Coroner. Whatever! You deal with death, the same as I do, we just have different roles to play." Cristina shrugged at her friend. "Okay _Doc_! What's the verdict?"

"We have another one, that's the fourth one this month, definitely a sub attack. This is the second one with this much blood missing though. The wound is messy, should have meant, arterial spray...the works," Meredith stood up. "It's far too clean. Can you go report to the Chief that there'll be another unsolved drug related homicide? She has enough narcotics in her system to overdose, so I can pass it off as that, and an animal attack will be believable. I hate having to hide this crap. When are those poor souls going to get their justice, Yang?" Meredith brought sad eyes up to question the stoic looking woman.

"Well, she's showing signs of progression. We just need to find the old man. He's the key to this, but he's disappeared off the face of the earth. I'll go tell Hunt, he's looking into all the unsolved cases personally. Something big is coming, I can feel it in my bones…Oh I think she may have caught me watching her earlier…bye!" Cristina rushed to get the last sentence out before Meredith had time to react.

Meredith turned around to see that Cristina was gone; shaking her head at her partner's dramatics, she took one glance at the young girls face, lowering her eyes to the ground saying a silent prayer before she went back to work.

***************1:12 am*****************

"Captain" Callie knocked the door lightly. As both women stood and waited for the invitation into the office. Bailey motioned her hand for them to come in, to which they did, standing to attention waiting for whatever may come their way.

"Detectives, thank you for coming so quickly. I know it's late and you are already way over your shift end and Robbins, thank you for coming in on your night off, I'll keep this brief." Both women straighten and clenched their eyes slightly waiting for the next sentence to leave Miranda Bailey's mouth. Although small in stature, the woman commanded authority. She didn't even look up at the two; she just continued to scan over a report that was on her desk.

"As you know, Homicide and CSU detectives already work in tandem well. The CSI unit with their state of the art equipment and the ability to process the evidence at the scene has allowed homicide to concentrate on interviewing witnesses, victims and potential suspects. The teamwork of these two units is paramount to solving cases and that is what I wanted to talk to you both about. I'm trialling a new shake up of the department. Callie, I would like Arizona to work under you...with you." Callie's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the unintentional phrasing as, yet again, she remembered how well she had worked under her! "I would like it if from now on you accompanied Robbins on her cases and she you. I am assigning one Homicide detective to one CSI detective. That also means Callie, that she will help you with your cold case. I think both of you will benefit from each other's different view on things. Fresh eyes and yes I know you have the longer service record Robbins, but I have taught Torres everything I know. She knows how I expect my ship run, so please don't take offence by it. I know you have a few unsolved drug related homicides Torres, maybe with Robbins' previous background, she can help shed some light, bring new eyes to the situation."

"No offence taken Ma'am, I look forward to _working under _Detective Torres and will help in any way possible." Callie fought with the blush that was currently trying to work its way into full view as she glared at the smiling antagonist.

"Yes well, you and Ms Grey will be part of Derek's team now. I understand that you have taken a shine the young Technician, I think it will be good experience for her." Bailey finally looked up at the two women to gauge their response, once she was happy there was no disagreement, she took a drink from her coffee cup and then went back to her work.

"Dismissed." And with that Bailey nodded at them and returned her eyes to the sheets of paper on her desk.

Both women physically relaxed as they left the room, looking at each other they began to laugh as all the tension they had built up left their bodies. There was something, a spark maybe that flashed in both women's eye's before that look, that look from their first meeting returned. "Do you want a coffee?" Callie managed to spit out, Arizona nodded before both women turned on their heels in opposite directions and marched away from each other trying to clear their heads of the very naughty thoughts that returned.

*****************1:27 am*******************

Taking a long needed drink of her coffee, Callie walked toward her desk. She had a coffee in hand for Arizona, unsure of how she took it she had grabbed a handful of sugars and little milk cups and jammed them in her blazers pockets. The pockets were the only part of her that was still wet. Stepping into the bullpen she felt her mouth fall open. Bailey wasn't kidding, there was now a desk butted up to hers and Arizona sat at it…she was going to have to face her day in day out. How was she going to keep her mind out of the gutter? _Come on you're a professional._

"Calliope, is that for me? Do you have any sugar?" Callie smiled politely and placed the coffee down in front of Arizona as she sat at her new desk before Callie made her way around to her side, pulling the soggy sugar packets and milk from her pockets. Arizona watched as Callie looked around the newly positioned office, taking note that Mark, Derek, Alex and Lexie were now all grouped together. "So what do you think of your new desk? I won a watch with mine, I have a great view." Arizona cheekily smiled as she took a satisfying sip of her coffee.

"Where's Derek? And is Mark and Lexie back yet?" Callie asked as she sat down and managed to kick Arizona's leg by mistake.

"Oh footsy!" Arizona laughed again as she saw Callie embarrassed again. "Derek is trying to find out where they have put the evidence board. "Mark came in and asked where you were. He's gone home. I told him I'd drop you home."

"Karev is going to be happy when he sees he's sat next to Mark, tomorrow when he gets in. He'll be so happy that he's came back from leave and now he's got to look at his mug from now on." Callie laughed, but she became serious when she finally let Arizona's words sink in. "Listen I have some things to look through, I'll just get a cab home in a little bit, you go, looks like you're needed." Callie pointed over to the window where Lexie had appeared trying to get her attention. "See you at nine tomorrow, hopefully Meredith will have something for us…Goodnight Robbins."

Arizona studied Callie's change in manner, she had always been quite cagey around her, but all of a sudden, she grew more solemn and wouldn't look the blonde in the eyes. "You know I can stay and give you a hand?" Looking at her watch it was now past one thirty am.

"No it's okay; I'm just looking over my cold case. I don't need any help just now." Callie almost spat at her.

"Okay, but Bailey say's I've to give you a hand with it, but yes it's late, so I'll go this time." admitting defeat she got up, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair and left. As she stepped into the elevator with Lexie, she took one last look at the Brunette who was studying the ceiling.

When Callie was sure that Arizona was gone she opened her drawer and placed the case files on the desk. Reaching for her coffee she realised the contents had already been drunk. When did that happen? Cursing to herself as her chair legs scrapped the tiled floor, she looked around waiting for someone to react. No one was around; she had momentarily forgotten what the time was. Picking up the coffee cup, she made her way down the hall to the coffee machine.

As she passed the Chief's room she could hear some hushed talk. The Chief must be working late again, she thought to herself. Switching on the machine she leaned against the table looking off into the distance, as she yawned. The small alert from the machine that told her that the machine had warmed up made her smile, nothing better than a freshly made coffee to try and stop the falling eyelids.

Taking a sip of the freshly made hot drink she made her way past the Chief's office again, the door was slightly ajar. She heard a thud and then a male voice obviously really trying to keep his angry voice under control. Callie slowly and quietly looked through the gap as best she could; Owen Hunt had his back to her as he was looking out his window. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but she saw the curly dark hair of a woman dressed fully in black. They were definitely having an argument about something as he was certainly not holding back. Lovers quarrel maybe, Callie was just about to stop eavesdropping when she caught a glimpse of the woman's face. It was her…the woman she had been seeing time after time at crime scenes. _What the hell was she doing in the chief's office and who the fuck was she?_

Callie knew she shouldn't be listening, but this woman…the woman she thought she was making up was currently in the chief's office and he definitely knew her. The woman shouted something and Callie jumped back slightly as she watched Hunt turn around and roar at the woman…not shout, but an actual animalistic roar, she swore she saw protruding sharp teeth appear and his eyes changed to black before he literally shook it off and was back to just looking angry.

Callie whipped herself against the wall, taking a deep breath before she actually heard footsteps coming towards the door. Moving quickly across the corridor and into an empty office, she hid behind the door as the two left his office. She could hear the woman's voice better now, it lacked emotion and it seemed cold. "Have you found Torres yet? It has to be the only reason the transition hasn't happened yet. You know what it means, you know how it works. It passes to the next oldest, why do you think she's not ready yet? And the Elders prophecy happens in like 2 days!"

"Do you not think I know that Cristina? I'm working on it, but I don't know what to do other than bring her in on it. And she isn't ready, I don't know if just being who she is will be enough" The gruff red headed, muscular built man faced the Asian woman, he looked worried. "And if she's not ready, we could risk her and she'd be out in the open, and then where would we be?"

"I'm doing my job Owen, I've been watching her. She's got her wits about her. She definitely has an idea that there is more going on in the world than meets the eye, you know yourself that her hunches are more than hunches. She can read people, and she can see the truth in people, okay not everything yet, but apparently she caught a glimpse of Lexie last night. And I'm sure she's seen me too."

"I know, but let me think about it. I have to talk to him first. I can't believe Carlos would just disappear and let this happen. Something has to have happened." Owen squeezed the woman's arms in a caring way before they both kissed and then parted. Callie watched as the woman suddenly disappeared from view. She hid properly behind the door once more when the Chief passed and went back into his office.

********************2:18 am*********************

Finally making it back to her desk, she now had that conversation replaying in her head…did the Chief know what happened to her father and what did they mean find Torres? Her father died in the car crash. Trying to shake the thoughts from her head, she had to get back to looking over her family's files. Looking at the picture of the burnt out family car, Callie began to read the witness statement again. The Detective that worked the case originally was suspended for being a raving alcoholic, obviously times were different twenty years before, and the way evidence is collected and processed now is a hundred times better. The case was a joke, it went down as an unexplained accident, and the only witness said that the car just lost control, hit the central reservation and burst into flames, he had tried to get to the burning wreckage, but when he got closer it exploded. There was no fault found with the car and the bodies had been so badly burned, they had identified the bodies through dental records. Her sister's body was never found and this had always bugged Callie. They just put it down to her body being completely destroyed as the car burned out. A tragic accident while her father fled. This had been her nightly routine since she made Detective; she had the resources now…she needed to find out what happened to her family that night, the truth was there somewhere.

Holding the scene photographs in her hands, she was almost hoping something would jump out at her. She remembered back to that afternoon, sitting in the back of the police car. She remembered how caring the officer was that was sitting with her. How she had held the 12 year old girl as she cried herself to sleep after being told her parents and sister had been in an accident and hadn't made it. When she was taken to the hospital, she was confused. Mrs Webber would normally pick her up from the school. Had the police told her to get her from the station, if so then why was she at the hospital?

Callie followed the officer into one of the rooms, "Richard? Mr Webber, what happened are you alright?" Callie saw her father's Butler and friend, bandaged up with cuts on his face. She sat down in the chair next to his bed and took his hand in hers. He was unconscious and was covered in bruises and dried blood. Callie was told that there had been an incident at her house and that she wouldn't be able to go back to her house yet. They were currently waiting for child services to come and take her somewhere until everything had been sorted. Callie refused to leave Richard's side. He was all the family she had left. She still remembered Richard's protests when they pinned his wife's murder and his attempted murder on her father. Richard was adamant that Carlos had fought their attackers off before he had passed out. It didn't matter what he had said, they wrote it off as her dad fleeing and then causing the accident that killed his family and himself.

Shaking the hurtful memory from her head, she again tried to concentrate on the photographs. She hadn't even realised that her eyelids had closed because the picture had been etched into her brain. As she drifted further off into her subconscious, she had a look around, she seemed to be at the scene, and maybe it was just what her head had projected as she had been looking at these photographs every night for as long as she could remember.

_The sun was just starting to set, which was weird as the crime report stated that the accident happened in the dark, the witness had confirmed the findings. She walked towards the burning vehicle. The heat burned her eyes and the smoke made tears fall as she got closer. Closing them, trying to ease the nipping, she could hear the crackling of the fire, the raging warmth she felt on her face as a wall of heat stopped anyone getting near to help them. She heard the bending of metal as it heated up, popping sounds as liquid boiled and dried up. Then she heard the screaming, the scuffling of feet on the ass vault. Confused, she moved around to the other side of the car where she saw her parents…they weren't in the car._

_Watching, she saw her father restrained by two men, but couldn't see their faces. Another man dragged her mother by the hair, as he walked toward her position, she could make out a deep scar on his forehead. She shouted at them to release her parents and drew her weapon, telling them to halt, but they continued. Her father managed to break free for a moment landing an uppercut to the man on his right and then a head butt to the gut to the one on his left but it hardly stopped them and they were holding tight to him again. Callie watched her father shout something, his lips moved, but there was no sound. The man that had her mother didn't listen and pulled her head back hard revealing her neck. Callie took five shots from her gun, but the bullets made no effect. This was all in her head and all she could do was watch._

_Callie could feel the bile rise in her throat as she watched the man's features change, sharp teeth protruded, she couldn't believe her eyes as his face changed… his skin rippled as it contorted to an almost grey color, the hair in his beard grew instantly and covered his face, his nose grew longer, his physical structure seemed to violently transform as his bones shifted, he looked… he looked like a wolf or something dog like, but still stood tall like a man._

_She stood there helplessly as his teeth ripped through her mother's throat, her mother grappled at his head, at any body part she could reach for a few seconds before all life drained from her and she was discarded like a piece of rotten meat. Tears were now falling down Callie's face. She looked to her father who was on his knees, with his head to the ground, his own tears falling. She was routed to the spot, she couldn't move, all she wanted to do was go hold her mother… help her father._

_She heard crying come from behind her, looking around... Aria, she was holding her dolly tight, screaming for their mother. The man that killed her mother turned and faced Callie looking straight at her as he came to get her sister. He shook his head like you would when trying to shake something off, and his face went back to that of a human, her mother's blood was trickling from his mouth, down his chin as his tongue darted out tasting the blood at his mouth. He scooped Aria up into his arms and began to walk away with her and disappeared into the shadows._

_Callie heard her father shout Aria's name which drew her attention back to him, she watched as he tried to fight his way out of their grip again, his eyes turned bright white and he broke one of the men's arms before pulling him to the ground, his foot ending up crushing his windpipe. The other man ran off before Carlos could turn. Looking at the scene Carlos, still with white eyes burning ran over to his wife. Callie watched him cry for her then kiss her forehead. What he did next shocked her to her core._

_Carlos picked his wife's body up and took her round to the passenger side of the car. The fire had died down slightly however, was still incredibly hot. Callie had no idea how he managed to open the door and place her body in. As he stepped back she watched as he made the sign of a cross and she watched his mouth move as he spoke, knowing her father he was saying a prayer. Though watching him right now, this was not the father she knew. Returning to the male, he removed his wedding ring and placed it on the dead man. Picking up a bit of bent metal railing he bashed the man's face in. Callie could feel herself need to be sick, she watched as he removed the broken teeth and he placed his dentures into the guy's mouth before placing him in the car also. Callie walked closer to the car she noticed that there was a footprint in the melted rubber. Carlos stood, watching the fire burn, as it got closer to the gas tank. When it finally exploded, the smoke thinned out Callie could no longer see her dad. It was now dark, as she looked around when she heard her name spoken gently; seeing nothing, the street was empty…no one was around…where was the witness that had been written about?_

**************8:42 am**************

"Callie!" Marks eyes grew in fear as Callie woke up instantly and had her partner pinned to her desk with a letter opener under his chin pressing tightly into his throat. "Whoa! Morning Sunshine!"

Callie relaxed and let the man up when she realised who he was as she looked around. When she realised where she was, she felt disorientated and dropped to her knees, grabbing for the bin under her desk as her stomach contents left violently. When she finished she threw herself back onto her seat and rubbed her hands frantically over her face trying to dispel any of the remaining images.

"Ew! I brought you coffee…but it looks like the floor wanted it more than you did." Mark pointed to the smashed coffee mug on the floor. "Shit, Callie are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Mark…you just snuck up on me. What have I told you about doing that?" Callie closed her eyes tightly trying to get the vision…no more like, drugged up dream out of her head.

"And what have I told you about not going back home? You had another dream didn't you…It wasn't as bad as you drinking the blood out of a cup, like the last one?" Mark watched as Callie shook her head and looked at him as though she'd seen a ghost.

"I'm okay, don't worry about it. Just tired, you know how my mind works when I sleep." Callie tried to get Sloan off the subject, he realised she didn't want to talk about it yet. He also knew that she always eventually told him when she was ready. He wasn't going to push her. "What time is it?"

"It's just before nine. Robbins is on her way, just thought I'd, you know, warn you." Mark smiled as the brunette looked up at him confused. "Last night's make-up, you need to go clean that up. Can't let you be looking like that, what kind of partner would I be if I didn't back you up? Oh, and you may want to brush your teeth also."

"I will go and tidy myself up, but it is NOT for the benefit of one Arizona Robbins, she passed over her chance of this." Callie raised an eyebrow toward the man telling him enough.

"But come on, you both did the nasty the first chance you got, I remember you, you sent me a text when she was in the bathroom, you were on cloud nine then it went cold! Why did you give up? And don't tell me it's because of office policies, when has anyone ever abided by them." Mark was poking a bear, Callie had just woken from a hell of a mind fuck and he's asking about that woman.

"Listen, I'm going to say it once and then if you bring it up again I'll make sure I make your life a living hell. Arizona Robbins is a woman out of your own playbook. I should have never gone back to the hotel. She is a fuck 'em and dump them type."

"Seriously she can't be; look at her she's the sweet girl next door type!" Mark nodded over as Arizona came out of the elevator and instantly started talking/flirting with a female officer.

"_She_ is not innocent!" Callie raised her voice before she realised that a number of people turned to see what the uproar was. Callie watched as Mark looked at her with an unbelieving look. "Fine! If you tell anyone I swear I'll chop you into tiny pieces and feed you to the seagulls off the ferryboat. I woke the next morning in her hotel room alone." Callie watched as Marks eyes widened a little. "She'd left a note and the hotel key card on top of my clothes that she had folded and piled in a neat bundle on the chair." Callie seriously was having visions of taking her gun out and shooting Mark in the face if he didn't wipe the smirk from it. She watched as he motioned for her to continue. "The note said... Calliope thank you for the awesome night. I'm sorry, my real name is Arizona. Mark she even had a heart above the 'I'. When I made it down to reception I asked whose room the booking was under and when she would be coming back. The boy…Mark, the boy looked really embarrassed and told me that her name was Arizona Robbins and she had checked out and had paid for the room, he handed me a fifty dollar bill and he said she said you'd know what it was for…the boy thought I was a fucking hooker Mark, a fucking cheap ass 50 dollar hooker!"

Mark lost it, "Oh fuck, she used a fake name, I thought I was just really drunk when I heard Anna!" he couldn't hold his laughter in any longer when Arizona walked into the room and looked at him as though he was insane, he spiralled into even more of a fit. Callie hit him hard, Arizona looked on at the two confused before Mark blurted out.

"You ducked out…Oh my god, Robbins even I'm not that shallow. I, at least, fuck them the next day before I disappear…Oh My God, your reaction to her when Bailey introduced the new CSU Lead detective. It all makes sense." Mark watched as shame seemed to be apparent on the blonde's face. He took note, thinking that he'd talk to her later, although impressed that she managed to bed someone with Callie's quality and skill, and still walk away the next day…he could never have been able to do that, but she obviously had hurt his partner.

"_Anyway_, it's in the past and I'm a professional, I've moved on. It's nearly nine, we better get to the round table." Callie tried to change the subject. "Derek, will be ready to go over the case." Callie gathered her belongings; she hoped that Mark had been kidding about her appearance. Pushing past Arizona, the memory of last night's dream still burning in Callie's head, she remembered the image of her father. Making a mental note she had someone she had to go talk too after her shift.

Mark scowled at the Blonde. Arizona narrowed her eyes looking straight at him. "You only know the first part of the story... I was blowing off steam. I just got off of being undercover and I was used to giving out cover names. I tried to make it right...she knocked a date back, actually four attempts at a date. I tried to make it right, so you can just take that sad puppy dog; you broke my friend look and take it over there."

Mark watched as the confident Blonde made her way to the rest of the team. "They are so going to be screwing each other by the time the weeks out." Mark smirked as he mumbled to himself and made toward the room.


	3. 19th August 9:04 am

**AN: **Thank you for all the kind reviews and all the story follows and favourites, means a lot that people are enjoying as much as I enjoy writing this. The awesome beta power that be is the wonderfully talented Shinata-Riyoko. Thanks to the awesome T and equally awesome Sandi, for just being awesome friends and encouraging kind people. My Zoe she's the best, keeps me sane.

I Know I said that myself and Nic would get The Game Changer to you all who are waiting patiently for it very soon. Nic has been in hospital and is just getting herself back into the game, we have realised that this next chapter will not be the last one (we are having to much fun writing together.) She is finishing her addition to the chapter and we hope to get it to you real soon again sorry life gets in the way sometime. _Very inconsiderate of it! _I make up shit so this is all for entertainment value, hope all mistakes have been squashed but they tend to be like roaches.

**_I am a bitch here because this will definitely not get updated for over a week because I'm going into surgery on Monday. I was supposed to go today but it got pushed due to an emergency so I leave you with this, I do hope you enjoy. TTFN_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**19th August 9:04 am**

Mark entered the room and couldn't help but smirk as he looked over at Derek who was stood at the evidence board trying to subtly fix his well-groomed hair. He caught the nod from the man as he went and took his seat unsurprisingly, between Callie and Arizona as he unintentionally acted as a buffer. Taking his suit jacket off, he placed it neatly over the back of his chair. Settled in his chair, he turned his attention toward Derek once more. Folding his arms he pushed his back flush against the plastic panel trying to straighten the aching back muscles as he looked toward Callie. He found himself once more amused at the antics of his partner who was directing her line of sight anywhere accept in the blondes direction. He managed to keep a laugh internal while he moved his head catching Arizona in the exact same avoidance pose. Again, laughing slightly, he imagined this wasn't what he meant when he had wanted to be between two hot women.

Derek cleared his throat, letting everyone know he was about to speak. All conversations stopped and everyone's attention was directed to the suave and dapper looking man. He stood tall, his posture was authoritarian and he had a manner about him that just demanded respect. He was charming, but not smug. Completely the opposite of his best friend, that's probably why they complemented each other so well. Mark could have you raging in a second and Derek could defuse it as quickly as it started.

"Good morning my new and extended Ohana. As you can see the captain has done a little re-jigging of the department. I know you all have worked with each other at some point, but you are all now part of my team. Detective Robbins is the newest member of the department as she's taken over as the CSU Lead. I hope you don't find things too different from Baltimore…being an ex-Narcotics Detective myself, we can trade stories some time. Arizona, I know you still have to manage your department while being part of my unit, so if you need any help just let me know. We are all here to help each other."

_"She probably had to transfer here 'coz she's screwed every lesbian in Baltimore and they have a price __out__ on her head!"_ Callie whispered out the side of her mouth toward her partner. Mark coughed, trying to stop the snort as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably trying not to show that he'd heard her. She closed her eyes mentally telling herself off, she didn't mean to be so bitchy, but Callie always had a problem getting her brain to kick in before her mouth let the words fall out. Derek meanwhile kept his introduction going unaware of Callie's interjection.

"Robbins has asked if Lexie can shadow her, with the short time she has worked with her, she obviously has spotted what we all know. It's great that we can share and help develop learning. I'm sure Lexie here can show us all some stuff that we would never have thought about. We have to utilise all tools that we have access to, this will indeed help us in the pursuit of justice." Derek smiled at everyone. "All that I ask is that if Lexie is out with you, remember that she is not a trained officer, she does not have a weapon and she doesn't enter a scene until clear."

"So Blondie, what's with your interest in the Lab geek, you banging her now? 'Coz that's Derek's family and you don't mess with that." Mark smirked as Callie started to laugh under her breath. Arizona didn't bother a response; she kept her eyes fixed on Derek even though she wanted to rip Sloan a new asshole.

As Derek began to talk over what they had so far, the group were interrupted again as Alex Karev barged in. "Pleased you could finally join us, Karev!" Derek spoke politely, even though you could tell he was annoyed. Alex pulled a chair over and took a seat next to Lexie, giving her a double look before smirking, and then looked at the rest of the team.

"Hey, sorry for being late, I had some business with the chief that he felt couldn't wait 'til after this briefing." Alex grunted his apologies, but made no attempt to mask his disinterest.

Callie sat and studied the man. Alex always seemed to have eyes on everyone in the room. He was always so fidgety and would turn before you said anything. She was actually quite jealous; there had been a few times that he had taken a target out before anyone even knew they were there. All she knew about him was that he was an ex-army sharpshooter and really had a bug up his ass sometimes.

"Mmm, is that what it is, huh Karev? You and the chief have been getting pretty chummy over the past few weeks, are you his new girlfriend?" Mark winked at the man as his voice dripped with sarcasm, which didn't go well as he turned quickly to Mark and Callie's direction. Callie could see the anger in his face and then it happened. Callie saw his face ripple slightly and contort, his eyes changed to an almost yellow/gold irises with large black pupils. Callie blinked, but by the time her eyes reopened Karev was staring at her strangely, his eye's completely back to normal.

"Torres?" Callie was snapped from her thoughts as her brain recognised her name being said by Derek. "Torres, I want you to take point, you and Sloan go speak with Meredith; she has information about the cuts to the jugular. The victim's mother is coming in to the station this morning, I'll talk with her and then I have bureaucratic nonsense with Bailey. Once you're back, take the rest with you back to the scene, Robbins and Grey give the scene another look, the light of day might show us something else. The dishwasher will hopefully be a bit more cooperative today. Callie, see if you can get anything else out of him?" Derek looked at the group seriously. "Remember, Lexie doesn't enter the scene until you know it's clear, Meredith will have you on her slab if you let anything happen to her little sister." He smirked as the group collectively rolled their eyes. Lexie's own face becoming high intensity red.

"I have to report back to Hunt, so I'm out of this one Shepherd." Karev snapped his head back to Sloan as he waited for some sort of smartass comment. When nothing came he got up and left the room with a grunt as he passed the older man.

"So, do you think he's the _giver_ or the _taker_?" Mark questioned the remaining members of the group.

*********************10:58 am*************************

"Did you happen to see anything weird with Karev when he snapped at you?" Callie subtly asked as she entered the elevator and rested her frame against the fake wood panelling. Watching as Mark followed, he bit his lip in thought as he pressed the basement level button and then copied the pose Callie was resting in.

"Nah, just his ugly mug, but that's normal. Why?" Mark looked down at his watch as he fidgeted with it. "Do you think Meredith will be finished?" Callie looked at the man who was now looking to the ceiling avoiding eye contact. She smiled as she remembered the last time he was down here. Meredith was in the middle of an autopsy and Mark was sure he saw the body move and he'd freaked out. She had never let him live it down, that and the fact that the sight of blood seemed to hit his gag reflexes. She was fondly reliving the teasing when the elevator settled dislodging the memory and her eyes focused as the doors opened.

"Well I'd assume she's finished with all the bloody parts if she has information for us. _If _that's what you're worried about?" Moving down the hallway Callie watched the man as he continued to get himself ready for any sight of blood. It wasn't really the sight of blood; it was more the lack of recognition on Meredith's part that this was a human being, a person. She was able to compartmentalise, she had a job to do and that was to investigate every single inch to see if anything could be found to help, no matter if that meant lifting out organs as though she was grocery shopping. Experienced death workers could throw their professional switch and see beyond the face. Eyes that could methodically link dismembered limbs, realign a rictus grin and separate identity from the wreckage before them. In all his years in service, he still had trouble completely blocking himself off from that.

"Excellent. Come in, I won't take up too much of your time. I know you're busy so let's get on with this." The two detectives were met by the dark blonde haired woman in black scrubs who stood holding a box of blue medical gloves, motioning with her eyes that she wanted them to take a pair; she paused until her hint was taken. She instantly smiled when Mark's face whitened and he motioned that he'd stand to the back of the room. Callie rolled her eyes and then smiled back at Meredith when the snap of the latex gloves echoed in the room. "Right, we were unable to find any useable DNA. It had been contaminated, or something because the techs have no idea who it came from. The damage to her throat was not made post-mortem, and from what I can tell was not made by a weapon or a tool." Meredith showed the detectives what she was talking about.

"Could it have been an animal attack then, like we thought at the scene?" Callie furrowed her brow as she looked closely at the ripped flesh; she heard Mark begin to gag behind her. Looking up, Callie watched as Meredith sucked in her top lip trying to stifle any laughter that was threatening to spill over.

"Yeah, it could have been. I just can't tell you what animal it could have been. This is another, weird one…we have nothing on record showing impressions like that. Remember the long thin weapon I thought...look at this, it became apparent once I rinsed down the body and the bruising had a chance to fully form." Meredith showed Callie what she was talking about, she hated lying, but she had to be careful about what she disclosed, she had her orders even though she thought they were stupid.

"Was she a user? Have you got the tox results back?" Callie looked at all the marks on her body, they looked like needle marks.

"These ones are definitely needle marks...these ones though, I'm unsure." Meredith showed Callie two puncture marks at her neck. "And, do you notice the iris is fully dilated, filling the eye completely?" Meredith pulled Callie's attention back to the victim's face.

"Wow, yeah almost shark like...is that normal?"

"Know much about sharks, do you?" Meredith smirked as Callie's face lit up.

"I admit, I geek out whenever it gets near shark week!" Callie scrunched her face as she admitted one of her addictions. Sharks fascinated her, she had a great respect for them, but holy fuck did she find them scary.

"Anyway." Meredith giggled slightly as she cleared her throat. "There is normally dilation after death, but I've never seen anything like this before. Initial tox results came back and there were drugs in her system, however it was a variation, and it wasn't your usual narcotic suspects. I'm just waiting for the tech to get back to me, I've asked for it to be run again, see if we can find out exactly what drugs were in that mix. And _she was not a user!"_

"That's a hell of a lot of needle marks for her not to be a user." Callie looked closer at the marks that worked all the way up both arms.

"Exactly, weird huh? But these needle marks were made at the same time. If she was a user you would see variation in the healing time of the scars."

"Was there any signs of sexual assault?" Mark spoke from his position at the back of the room.

"No. But there was something interesting here." She directed Callie to view puncture marks that had been hidden from view just under the flap of skin around the jugular wound. The women shared a look as they heard gagging noises fill the air, once again, from the wimp in the corner. "These are from no needle gauge I have ever seen." Meredith stopped and looked at both of them carefully before stuttering, which was very unlike the woman. "I thought...Derek says you're going back to the scene so just be wary of anything that could make that kind of wound. I heard Lexie was going with you." Meredith waited for Callie's eyes to make contact with hers.

"You don't need to worry Derek has already given us the 'keep Lexie safe' speech." Callie gave Meredith the most reassuring smile she could.

"No, it's fine, it's not that. Torres, it's just…keep Lexie close, she'll be helpful." Watching as the determination etched on the other woman's face. "She's got a good set of eyes on her." Callie looked at Meredith strangely; there was something odd about the way she said eyes, a glint of something she couldn't recognise in the grey/blue orbs, before she quickly went back to her business looking at vials, and then the computer screen and began typing. "I've sent all my findings to Derek. He'll be talking with the vic's mother shortly."

Both Mark and Callie looked at each other. That had always been Meredith's way of dismissing people, when she was done talking and she was done talking. With a nod from his head instructing Callie to follow him out into the hall, Mark turned around amused, but also confused "Well she was acting stranger than usual, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I kinda got the feeling she wanted to tell us something else. Anyway, let's get on with this questioning of the washing boy, the less time I have to spend with a certain Blonde, the better for my sanity." Callie rolled her eyes as she watched her partner laugh. Walking down the hall she bit her lip as she heard him shout. His subtly was completely lacking. _Why did she even think that he wouldn't relent in his teasing?_

"Torres! Come on, you can pretend all you want. You can give me the 'grrrr Robbins' speech until the cows come home. You like her,_like_ really like her or she wouldn't annoy you so. I know you're gonna go diving soon...little bit of wet work in the lady garden. And the only time I will step in is when you go all U-Haul...that's it, only time I'll tell you to slow down!"

"Bite me, Sloan!" Callie stepped into the elevator and held the door open waiting for the still smirking man who entered and looked at her. She just knew that his next words would result in a hard punch to his forearm..._40 year old child!_

"Fairy Muff!" He burst out laughing as she huffed as the door closed.

******************************12:03 pm************************************

Derek walked to the room they had set up for breaking the news to family members. The blinds were drawn meaning that the room was occupied. As his hand went to reach for the door handle, he stopped to compose himself. No one ever liked doing this, but the team had found that Derek seemed to have a calming effect. He took a deep breath and opened the door, as he entered the room the sobs continued. Taking in the vision of the broken woman sitting on the oversized sofa, tears rolling down her face as she clung on to a photo of what he assumed was an infant photograph of her daughter, he felt his heart get heavy.

"Mrs. Mendes, My name is Derek Sheppard." Derek walked over to the table and picked up the box of tissues before he made his way back over a sat down next to the emotional woman. "I'm very sorry for your loss. I know this is hard, and not what you want to be doing, but I need to ask you a few questions about your daughter. Take as much time as you need." Derek handed her a tissue, which she accepted.

"What would you like to know, Detective?" the woman looked at him and he could see the pain deep in her eyes.

"Okay. I'm sorry to ask this." Derek looked down at the picture in the woman's trembling hand, he placed his hand gently over hers before he looked up and met the tear filled voids. "Do you know if your daughter took drugs? We found drugs in her system." Derek watched as the woman's eyes lit up in disbelief and her head began to shake negatively.

"I know you must hear this all the time from parents, but she was a good girl, she didn't do drugs. She wasn't _in _with the wrong people. She was a straight A student, everyone liked her. Her brother disappeared two years ago. She was all I had left." She began to cry again as Derek put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "She was studying at the library...the last thing I said to her was to make sure she was home before it was dark. You know that it's been getting so very dark recently, sooner than it should" The woman broke down once more, inconsolable; Derek sat with her until she was ready to continue.

*******************12:50 pm*********************

"Detectives Mark Sloan, Torres and colleagues." Arizona growled slightly under her breath at the slight. "We are here to ask Adam Pinster a few more questions about last night. We went to his home address and were told that he came into work today?" Mark turned on the charm to the tall, sexy brunette manageress of the club. Callie internally laughed; the woman was putty in his hand as she watched the woman swoon.

"Ah yes, we had told young Adam to take the night off, a little R&R time, however he said he would rather be around people. You know...after what he found, that poor girl. He's through the back in the kitchen, he's one of my favourite employees, and he's a hard worker. I can take you through to him." The woman smiled sexily at him, Callie was sure she was invisible as she turned on her heels making sure her hips swayed as she walked.

"You're a pervert!" Callie whispered to the snickering man, who replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Adam? Adam Dear, a couple of Detectives are here to ask you some more questions. Detectives, if there is anything I can help you with, please, just ask?" Callie noted that her comment was directed at Mark and him only.

Looking at the boy, Callie came to the conclusion he was in his early twenties. He was a tall boy, but didn't have much of a frame to him. "Hi Adam, I'm Detective Torres. We would just like to go over some of the questions from last night again. I understand that what you saw was very upsetting, but as much information that you can give us will be greatly appreciated." Callie kept her voice as soft and as caring as possible. She watched him carefully as he answered with a nod of his head. She noted that he was actually pretty calm for someone that had seen a body as messed up as he had found the victim. "So you told my partner here that you left the kitchen at around 10:32 PM to put the trash out and that's when you found her." Callie paused a moment while he again nodded. "Adam, can you remember anything out of the ordinary, obviously except from the body? Were the trashcans disrupted, the alley messier than usual? Any sounds out of place? Did you see anyone else around?" Callie stopped as she watched the boy obviously thinking through things.

"No, the alley, the bins…everything was exactly how they normally are." The boy's voice was small and shaky, he was quiet and had a lisp...she just felt something wasn't right.

"Was there anyone in here with you? Working with you at the time?" Again Callie kept her voice friendly as she nodded toward Mark who caught the tone change; he walked away quietly from them, drawing Arizona and Lexie toward him. He'd worked with Callie long enough now that he knew what she was thinking by the way she asked questions. Callie was really good at reading people and he never questioned it.

Making sure he was out of earshot from the boy, he kept his voice down as he spoke to the two women. "Callie thinks he's keeping something, someone else from us. Both of you have a look around and see if there is anything out of place in here. I'm going to see the manager and see if I can find out if there was someone else back here with him." The two women nodded in agreement and went about looking around the kitchen. Not sure what they were looking for, but anything that looked out of place.

"Adam, if you're scared about what you saw, then we could protect you. But I need you to tell me who else was here?" Callie brought her face down to the boy's eye level as he tried to avoid her pleading eyes. When she realised she wasn't getting anything from him, she sucked some air into her lungs trying to re-access her strategy. "This is my associate, Arizona Robbins; she's going to take your fingerprints. There was a partial hand print in the alley and as you said you didn't touch anything out there, we would like to rule you out." Callie watched as something flickered in his eyes as Arizona approached them.

Lexie had wandered further into the kitchen. Her eyes darted around the area methodically taking in everything. She had become so involved with documenting everything in her head that she hadn't realised how far away from her colleagues she had travelled.

"Michelle said that it was only young Adam here left at that time of night. The kitchen was closed and it was just the bar staff working out front. Adam was the only one back here cleaning." Mark came back into the room to witness Callie at one side of Adam and Arizona beginning the process of taking his fingerprints at his left.

Something caught Lexie's eye above a large industrial looking metal door. As she approached the small symbol etched in the stainless steel, she traced her fingertips across the ridges. "Fuck!" Without a thought, Lexie spun and caught the illuminating green from the exit sign and ran through the fire door out into the alley setting the alarm off and triggering the emergency lights, as everything got dimmer.

The sound from the fire alarm distracted the detectives for a mere second. That was all he needed. In an explosion of strength, Adam hit Arizona clean on the back of the head as she had looked up from her instruments. The force knocked her out and her limp body hit the table on the way to the ground. Both Callie and Mark pulled their weapons and moved upon the boy. In a swift thrust of his arm he had easily knocked the gun from Callie's hand before a blow to her chest sent her body twisting in the air, the strength of the hit knocking her to the ground.

She was winded from the blow and tried to compose herself as she pulled her frame up to kneel. She watched in horror at the speed of which he moved, slinking toward Mark. As Mark fired, Adam seemed be hit in the shoulder, but it didn't slow him down. He reached for Mark's throat and started to squeeze as he held her partner's hand and gun high in the air. Mark continued to struggle as Callie tried desperately to reach her discarded weapon. When she heard the stomach turning snapping of bone and her partner's agonising screams, she made one last dash for her gun, throwing her body around and landing on her back with her weapon aimed at no one….

Lexie ran across the alley and looked back at the wall of the bar. Taking in all the graffiti, jumbled combinations of symbols flashed in her memory before she saw the one she hoped she didn't see. Pulling out her camera, she took a picture of it before mumbling fuck under her breath and made her way back into the building as she heard a shot fired.

Callie made herself get up. She had a quick look about as she made her way carefully over to Sloan, weapon cocked and ready. Mark's arm was twisted in a way it shouldn't have been, checking that he still had a pulse, she relaxed, only slightly. He had obviously passed out from the pain of the break. Shuffling herself over to check that Arizona was still breathing too, she was aware that Adam was still in the room, she could sense that he was _still_ there. _Why didn't he just make his escape?_ Remembering the protocols Bailey had set up, she pulled out her cell phone and keyed in ##* and sent it to Derek as she continued to look around. She could hear his breathing; there was almost a hiss in the air, along with the shuffle from his sneakers as he moved.

"Give yourself up, Adam? This is only going to end badly for you." Callie spoke into the air unsure of what direction he was hiding.

"Oh you don't think I'm going to give up this chance do you? I have my orders...But it's you! This is epic; you're not at all what I imagined." Adams voice had changed from the quiet voice she had heard earlier, this voice was sinister and creepy sounding; his lisp had intensified and it made Callie unintentionally shiver.

"I don't know who you think I am Adam, I'm just a Detective with the police department…"Callie was surprised as he suddenly lunged forward at her from the shadows. He had her pinned against the wall, the fear was bubbling inside of her as she felt the impossiblestrength from his small frame. She watched his face ripple as he turned his head up and then down. When his features settled, she was greeted with reptilian eyes and his skin had become scaled. Large thin fangs protruded, as she felt his grip getting tighter and tighter.

The strength from him was unbelievable, the crushing pain was unbearable. Her arms had been trapped below her waist and she was starting to be unable to feel the gun in her hand. Panic set in when she heard her gun hit the ground as she finally lost all the feeling in her fingers. As the continual pressure started to restrict her breathing, she started to gasp for any air she could quickly suck into her restricted lungs. Her ribs aching and the feeling tightening, the pain was torturously slow as she felt the first crack from one of her ribs, followed by searing pain and then another crack. Just when she felt herself begin to pass out she saw the frying pan hit his head and she was released from his grip. He whipped around and saw Lexie, who yelped when she realised that he now had his sights set on her as he hissed in pain.

Callie fell to the ground and fumbled for her gun, her numb fingers refusing to give her the movements needed. _"Shit!"_ She almost cried as the mixture of panic, pain and numbness took hold. Adrenaline and fear taking hold as tried for her weapon.

Hearing her anxiety, Adam turned and faced Callie again as Lexie ran to safety. Callie looked on helplessly as he pounced forward. All she could do was close her eyes tightly willing the blood flow to return to her fingers as she frantically tried to pick up her weapon. She could hear nothing but her own frantic pounding heartbeat until she felt his weight on her.


	4. 19th August 1:20 pm

**AN:** Hey my lovely people who are taking the time to read this and give it a chance, Thank you just doesn't seem enough. I'll keep this shorter than usual. I have been getting pissed around with my surgery and had it cancelled on me twice already. I go in tomorrow and hopefully 3rd time lucky either that or you will hear me have a temper tantrum from where ever you may live.

Thank you Shinata-Riyoko for being my awesome beta, and she's been mega busy with work and has fought through her tiredness to do this for me. As always Zoe I couldn't have the confidence to keep going without your support so thank you. Please accept my apologies for any mistakes and I hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**1:20pm August 19th**

She heard the shot eventually, once her brain had allowed her to process it. The noise pounded in her eardrums. Flashing her eyes open, she watched as his lifeless body fell onto her. When she realised she was fine, other than the earlier rib fractures she knew she'd suffered, she hurriedly rolled him from her grimacing when the movement caused sharp pain across her chest. Lexie stood looking on in complete shock when Callie noticed her eyes were glowing differently again. She was now sure she hadn't imagined it last night. It had been too much weird she'd seen in the last 24 hours and she began to think that maybe she'd be getting fitted for a white jacket at least she'd constantly be hugging herself.

Her mind was brought back as she saw the paler skinned hand come into her eye line. Looking up she saw Arizona standing there with her hand out offering her help to her feet. Arizona was groggily nursing her head, her gun still in hand as she tried to keep the blood at bay with the back of her hand.

Callie took in the beautiful features of the other woman, looking up into intense blue eyes as she relaxed. The blood trickling down into view snapped Callie from her trance, a red gash just above Arizona's right eye due to her head hitting the table caused Callie some worry.

"Always go with the middle!" She smiled as she pulled Callie to her feet. Callie instantly pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and placed it over the wound as she took in that magical smile the blonde had. Time seemed to disintegrate for both women, as they seemed to move incredibly close to one another, so much so that they could feel each other's breath against their faces. Arizona felt herself involuntary suck in some air as the soft skin of Callie's fingertips stirred goose bumps within her. Not that Callie would have noticed as they shot down her back, but the touch was electrifying.

Breaking the spell, Arizona smiled thanks to the other woman, placing her hand over Callie's gently to accept the handkerchief before she moved over to where the boy lay. Arizona looked over the body, shaking her head in only sadness as she never seemed to notice anything weird about the boy's features. Callie looked at Lexie and then at the boy again as his skin slowly started to morph back to the sheepish boy they had met earlier. She looked at Arizona who apparently still hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary, as she said nothing. He lay there lifeless with a clean shot to the side of his temple.

"Middle? What are you talking about?" Callie finally remembered Arizona words before her touch had taken her concentration earlier as she rolled up her sleeve further up her arm and looked at the angry bruising that was appearing on her tanned skin.

"I had no idea if my shot would count…I can see three of everything! So I went for the middle" She shot Callie a smirk as both of them moved over and checked if Mark was okay.

"Lexie, I managed to ##* Derek, can you go outside and see if he or the paramedics are here yet?" Callie watched as Lexie nodded and then left, pulling out her cell on the way. Bailey had come up with codes for her staff when they came up against tricky situations. When one of hers were unable to call in. ##* meant call back up and provide medical assistance ASAP. Bailey had every member of her department wear dog-tags with a GPS signal in it, and since Callie's accident at a routine question and answer, her detectives had to wear a lightweight vest under any clothing when questioning. It wouldn't stop bullets completely but it would hopefully stop fatalities.

"Listen Arizona...I," Callie moved around stand in front of Arizona once more. "I mean thanks. You probably, you just saved my life." Callie took the handkerchief from her and found a dryer side before she placed it on Arizona's brow once more, mopping up the still bleeding gash. She stilled when Arizona lightly held her wrist and looked into her eyes seriously.

"You would have done the same for me. We're partners, I have your back." All joking, playfulness and sarcasm that had been apparent in every conversation the two women had previously partaken in was, for this moment, non-existent. Both women were taken by surprise when they heard the gravelly voice come from the in pain man they were both standing over.

"Woohoo, does this mean make up snogging?" He laughed before yelping in pain again that the movement had caused.

"Come on Sloan. _Suck it up_. Is that not what you said to me when I was shot?" Callie smiled brightly at her friend as she could see the pain in his eyes. Arizona moved away to give some more space as she saw the paramedics come in with the stretcher and Derek came at their back.

"Torres, Robbins can I take your weapons please?" Derek smiled gently at them looking at their injuries. "Please, go get checked over by the paramedics, I'll secure the scene. I'll meet you back at the precinct. Bailey will want to take your statements." Both women nodded and sighed as they both tried to make their sore bodies move out to the rig. _Damn it more paperwork!_

Derek watched them closely as they left before he then bent down and looked closely at the body. His attention was taken as members of CSU did a sweep, bagging shell casings and Marks sidearm that lay in a pool of his blood. He moved over to sit with his friend as the paramedics attached a mask to his face.

"You okay bud?" Derek looked at the blood soaked arm of Marks suit jacket as the paramedic began to cut the sleeve of the suit and shirt open to reveal Marks wound.

"Mmm, I'm going to say no, I'm staring at my bone and this is an Armani suit!" Mark giggled childishly as the shock set in.

"Really? Armani…it is a very nice suit!" Derek patted his shoulder as the stretcher he had been put on was lifted to full height. "You never know, maybe Bailey will pay for a new suit?" Derek laughed as Mark placed his head back against the frame.

***************1:51pm******************

Callie sat at the back of the rig talking with a paramedic as he assessed her arms. She watched the hustle of people bustling about around her. Again a crowd had developed and she watched as officers tried to contain the interested hoard. She heard Mark grumble something on his way past her, his gas and air mix already having the desired calming effect as he groggily giggled at the paramedic. She heard him singing to the paramedic who was carrying a little bit of extra weight around her ass and hips.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other bruthers can't deny!"

Arizona sucked her lip in trying to hold the laughter as she approached Callie. "You do realise by the time he gets to the hospital he'll have a broken face to add to his list of injuries...Do you know any good plastic surgeons?" Callie laughed at the blonde as she scooted over allowing Arizona to take a seat next to her.

"So, truce!" Arizona held both her hands high waving the blood soaked material Callie had given her earlier in surrender and then quickly began to ramble before Callie had anytime to shut her down and she lost her nerve. "We have to work together, and I am really, truly sorry for my behaviour that morning. I never got the chance to explain. I really liked you, I mean I still do. It's just I was starting a new job, in a new city and I didn't want anything serious...when I woke that morning, I looked at you and I panicked because I could see myself wanting more. You're so pretty and beautiful and I'm sorry...I ran, I am really embarrassed Callie." Arizona looked at the brunette as she contemplated the words the blonde had just vomited over her.

"I tell you what, clean slate as long as you do me a favour?" Callie tried to keep the teasing from her voice as she looked at the bandaged head before she looked straight into her eyes as Arizona nodded a little more desperately than she had intended. She stopped suddenly as the pain in her head came on stronger.

"Okay, don't look over, but at my five o'clock. Black hair, Asian female, all black attire. I need for you to apprehend her. She'll continue to watch me so I'm going to just sit here. If I don't move she'll not notice you…I mean of course she'll notice you coz you're hot but…" Callie realised that she herself had begun to ramble. Arizona scrunched her eyes wondering if she was pulling her leg. Callie disclosed more as she saw the confused look. "She's a person of interest, I have seen her at more crime scenes than I can remember and if I move toward her she'll disappear. I have tried in the past and she just…poofs! Out of sight." Callie looked pleadingly with her and she watched the smirk appear across Arizona's face.

"_Poof_" Arizona raised her brows playfully, "No problem...One condition though?" Callie watched as Arizona's features became mischievous once more. "You let me take you out on a date?"

"Oh real professional Robbins!" Arizona smiled as she almost skipped past the huffing brunette.

"Well considering I'm doing you a favour and after I saved your life already today and all. I think it's the least you could do Detective Torres." Arizona's amused voice was heard as she moved over toward some uniformed officers with a huge smile on her face.

Callie's attention was drawn to her cell phone as she got a text message through from Meredith.

_"Tox results- Not just Drugs in victims system, but the lab found zootoxins, like that of which you would find in snake venom"_

Callie closed her eyes as the vision of Adam Pinster lunging at her, fangs and scales flashed her memory before she shook it from her head.

"What the fuck is going on?" she spoke to no one.

****************2:07pm*******************

Cristina stood at the back of the crowd. She thought it had been strange that Torres just sat talking with the paramedic or looking at the screen of her phone. She actually felt herself cringe when she realised she'd been played as she felt the presence behind her. She closed her eyes tightly when she heard the voice.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to escort me to the precinct?" Looking back up toward Callie, the Latina was smugly smiling in her direction.

Turning around, Cristina came face to face with the Blonde that Torres had been talking with earlier and two other officers. "Why? I'm doing nothing worse than everyone else here watching? It's a free universe, I'm allowed to stand here and watch the world go by." Cristina sounded relaxed but with the distinct pissed off edge to her tone.

"Yes, that is true. However, you have been seen at the last five crime scenes and we would just like you to come down and answer some questions." Arizona smiled as the officer took one more step forward. "Now please come peacefully because I'm a hair puller and I've had a horrible start to my day. Ma'am, these two lovely officers will escort you to the station."

"Fine. Whatever!"

Cristina knocked past her making sure she made contact with her shoulder in an act of petulance. Arizona never stopped watching until the patrol car drove off and then she made her way back over to Callie.

"All checked out?" Callie nodded and smiled before standing and stepping in time with the pace Arizona had set. "Okay then we better get back to the precinct. On the way over you said Meredith hadn't found any DNA?" Callie stopped and looked at Arizona who seemed to have a strange expression.

"Yeah, she said there wasn't anything usable. Why? She actually just sent me a..." Callie was cut off by Arizona who wanted to get the words out before she held her tongue.

"It's just, I mean it was weird. And I don't want to step on anyone's toes, but is it not protocol to put the body in a body bag to protect any evidence from the elements? She didn't when the rain started. I don't want to point fingers but she may be the reason for lack of anything usable." Arizona clenched her teeth waiting for Callie's reaction. Meredith after all was Derek's wife and Callie had known them for years now.

"I'm sure there's an explanation." Callie tried to project enough faith in the woman, but even she herself had been finding things around the precinct weird recently.

***************3:42 pm******************

"Seriously felt as though I was back at school. Is she always this...scary?" Arizona laughed shakily as they walked down the hall after Bailey's debriefing.

"Yeah, she takes that seriously. She just wants the right account of what happened. Who discharged their weapon first, etc. It saves paperwork later and Miranda on our asses because she gets something sprung on her." Callie smiled as she held a door open for the Blonde as they made their way to the interrogation room they had been told the Asian woman had been taken too.

Arizona paused in front of Callie not moving. "Erm, there's no one in here Callie!" As she turned to face the now raging brunette, she watched as Callie growled and made off down the hall without saying anything. Arizona practically ran after her, catching up with her as she mumbled to herself. "Callie, where do you think she is? I'll go see if I can find the officers again…" Arizona was cut off.

"No! It's okay, _I have a pretty good idea where she is!_" Arizona watched in shock as Callie just turned and faced the Chief's door and barged through without knocking. Her eyes widened in horror as she heard the Chief's voice roar to life.

"Detective Torres, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Sir, with all due respect but who the fuck is this woman and why do you have her following me?" Arizona made her way into the doorway of the room to see the anger radiating off Callie as the brunette was pointing her finger at the woman. The Asian woman looked smug as she watched from the back of the room, drinking a coffee.

"_Robbins_, go wait outside I need to talk to Torres alone!" Arizona turned on her heels ready to leave the room when she heard Callie's voice loud and clear.

"No! She stays." Callie's eyes fixated on the man, she was not in the mood for his delay tactics.

"As you wish. Come in and close the door please. Take a seat." Hunt sat back, resting his head on the back of his chair. He swivelled slightly on his chair looking at Cristina who was looking amused by it all. "First of all. It's not me that has Yang here watching you."

"Cut the crap Sir. I saw the _two_ of you the other night. What the hell has she got to do with my father and do you know something about his whereabouts?" Callie stood firm. Her knuckles whitened as she held on to the back of the chair. Arizona had already done as she was told and took a seat, sitting perfectly straight, as though waiting for the imminent telling off from the Headmaster and then detention.

"_See_, I told you she could see more than she was letting on." Cristina still stood smugly at the back of the room her voice came out almost adolescent, _'I told you so'_ as Hunt brought his hand out gesturing for Callie to take a seat. Finally throwing herself down like an unruly child, she huffed looking straight into the Chief's eyes.

"Sir I need to know what is going on; there is just too much crazy happening..." All members in the office were startled as the door flew opened revealing an overly agitated Lexie Grey. She walked straight over to the desk and threw her photographs in front of the chief.

"Sir, respectfully you have to tell her what she has to do; her bloodline is the only weapon we have! You know what is coming tomorrow." Lexie spoke to both Hunt and Yang, total regard for authority gone in her panicked tone.

Hunt picked up the photographs and inspected them closely. Looking at the symbol he sighed before closing his eyes tightly and passing it back to Cristina.

"She's right Cristina. It's time. There had been talk that he was finally here in the city or at least his generals are. Where was this taken Lexie?"

Callie and Arizona looked on in complete confusion as they heard this Cristina Yang woman swear and slam the picture on the table. Keeping her hands planted she kept her head towards the desktop as Lexie continued.

"Sir, it was hidden in the Graffiti in the alley, that's a digitally enhanced image to wheedle out all the irrelevant stuff. I came across one etched into what looks like a large industrial fridge in the kitchen of the bar. When I saw it, I had to go out and look for the Marker. He's in the city sir; that's one of his markers, he's finally made his way here. We know what tomorrow is."

"Shit!" Picking up his phone he shook his head while he dialled and waited for the other person to pick up on their end. "Shephard? Are you still at the scene? I need you to shut down the scene and let no one work it or any members of staff leave, I'm on my way over. Is Meredith still there? Great, put her on for me, thank you." Callie looked amazed that the Chief was shutting Derek down and taking lead. He looked up toward the younger woman "Grey, I need you to go get Karev, tell him to meet me out front and you come back and stick with Torres and Robbins." Lexie nodded and then left the room quickly.

"Karev isn't here Sir." Meredith spoke confused from the other end of the line.

"Sorry Meredith, I was talking to Lexie. I have Yang here and Torres, we have to tell her. Listen, the body is one of his, Lexie found his seal. I've told Derek to stop working the scene. Take the body to the morgue and tell me what he is, never mind about anything else I'm coming down personally once I get back from the scene. Give no one any information, only me do I make myself clear?" Owen stood up and gave Cristina a nod and exited the room much to the other two women's confusion.

"You know I'm fed up with this good guy nonsense. Why do we have to play by the rules?" Both Callie and Arizona looked on as the woman seemed to talk to herself. "The Human species is such a complex being, we can do so much yet our full potential is normally hidden in one little area of the body that hasn't been unlocked yet. I'm exceptional; the rules tell us not to disclose the potential." Both women startled as Cristina hit the table once more.

"Screw the rules…here begins the lesson." A shaky breath was expelled before she raised her head and opened her eye's revealing bright white light from them.

"For you to understand what is happening in the present we have to go to the past. Decades ago, there was an ancient battle between humans and creatures from the Mundial Debajo..._the World Beneath._"


	5. 4:57 pm August 19th

**AN** Hey guys thanks for your patience. I finally got my surgery and I no longer have that pesky gallbladder and I'm feeling a million times better for it. Thank you to anyone still reading this, means alot. We are now hitting extremely weird, just go with it, enjoy this is not meant to be taken seriously. I have used google translate so yeah that's going to be 100% correct (sarcastic voice) I hope there aren't too many mistakes I've probably really pissed off my lovely beta Shinata-Riyoko cause I asked her to look over this twice cause I added to it. So she is completely totally awesome. Zoe and T as always big love...I have a feeling I have forgot something, shit. I do spew a lot of information at you without it actually giving you the whole picture yet, relax into it.

I don't own any Grey's characters but there are a few of my own. Everything is for entertainment and has been researched as best as the internet can offer. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**4.57pm 19th August**

"I mean, what I need to tell you, well, you'll think I'm crazy! I mean totally insane, but it's 100% real and I'm not insane…and you're it, so suck it up and listen to what I have to say, coz it's real important and beyond epic." Cristina looked on to an expression that could only be described as 'waiting for the bullshit to drop' look before deciding just to get on with it. "Your father is one, before him your uncle and aunt... great aunt. Your grandfather...I could go on and on. Did _you_ not wonder why there's no-one left on your father's side?" Cristina added as a side note, not picking up the sadness in Callie's eyes, she just carried on. "You will not take in the enormity of it all until you have your awakening. But you my dear Detective Torres have…I mean will inherit the family mantle as a guardian against the supernatural entities that lie deep beneath the streets of modern day Seattle. You come from a long line of Alma Guarda's which roughly translated means..."

"Soul Guardian!" Cristina was cut off by a sceptical and now pissed off looking brunette; the comments about her lack of family hit her deeply. Callie spoke out loudly as she translated the dodgy spoken Spanish, but quickly hushed when she saw the cold steely stare come from the un-amused woman.

"Excuse me! It is my job to tell you. Do you see me coming up and getting all up here?" Cristina waved her hand in front of Callie's face manically. "Do I come in to your work space, jump in and tell you who the suspect is before you? NO so ssssh!"

"Well no, because we have no idea who you are..." Arizona's voice trailed off as the Asian woman snapped her head around to stare her down. "Um, do you know your eyes are glowing white? It's kinda off putting. Is that the only way you can tell us this? Coz I'm finding it really hard trying to concentrate on what you are saying. How are you doing _that_ by the way, special effects?" Arizona's voice was laced with humour as she began to ramble; she was finding all this entertaining. She was actually waiting for the camera crew to jump out any minute.

Cristina huffed and then her eyes returned to normal. "I can do it without, I suppose, not the same effect though...Alright where was I?" She stood still for a moment and looked to the ceiling before she obviously found her chain of thought once more. "Centuries ago there was an ancient battle between humans and creatures from the Mundial Debajo..." The woman stopped briefly looking at Callie to see if she would interject this time. Once satisfied the Detective would keep quiet she continued as she took a seat in Hunt's chair.

"The World Beneath. These creatures became known as Los Subordinado, underlings or as I like to call them: 'Subs' for ease. These monsters are what society now deems as vampires, werewolves, zombies...Bigfoot, anything that can't be explained. And let me tell you, they _certainly_ aren't sparkly!"

Letting the women take the information in for a moment, she paused briefly to send a text message. Both Callie and Arizona just sat watching every movement she made before Callie eventually spoke quietly, not believing the words that were about to spill from her own mouth. "So, you're telling us that all the stuff in the movies is real?"

"No…I mean, well yes." Cristina paused trying to figure out what to say; when she had practiced this in her head, the Alma Guarda didn't ask so many questions. "Yes okay, if that's what you want to call them…then yes, the whole supernatural bible of monsters exists, but we call them Sub's. They all come from one source though and if you would be quiet long enough, I'll get to it…There's a thought process here…_honest_!" Cristina almost growled at the women as Callie and Arizona watched the woman's eye twitch, almost having a battle within as she tried to think what she was telling them next and finish the text message.

"Okay, has that registered yet?" She put her cell back into her trouser pocket, and returned her stare to her audience, sighing before she picked up her story once more.

"Tired of subsiding below, the self-made King of the Subs, Dargon, waged an ugly and fierce war over the human realm. He took his deadly warriors comedores de carne and bebedores de sangre." Again the woman slowed, waiting for Callie to interject once more, but the woman just sat with her mouth falling slightly more ajar with each sentence.

"Flesh eaters and blood drinkers, they attacked at night, it was a bloody massacre until the sun came up. When the light hit their skin it sizzled and scorched and they were forced to retreat and lick their wounds. So there they stayed, in the safety of the dark forest and underground, only coming above in the night to hunt and feed. The Human King Fuerza had become aware of this and got his elders to conjure magical protections around the kingdom walls at night. He also had his soldiers patrolling the boundaries of the forest. Eventually it was thought that the subs' numbers dwindled and they eventually became scary stories parents told children to keep them from venturing off into the forest. Well, that was the lie that was whispered to stop panic, Fuerza had no proof that Dargon was gone and his elders had prophesied his return in the future. What wasn't known was that he had actually been told of the prophecy also and was actually biding his time, growing his numbers back, just waiting for the day he could walk amongst us. Unluckily for us, that time is upon us."

"You expect me to believe this? It's ridiculous" Callie huffed out, the pain killers the paramedic had given her must be a bad batch.

"Don't you tell me you've not seen peoples' _true_ faces? You can't deny it, can you?" Cristina watched the flash in Callie's eyes just as Lexie came back into the room. Cristina smirked. "Little Grey, you have perfect timing as always. The Good Detective Torres here is finding my history lesson a little hard to take in and you yourself said that we can't pussy foot around her now." Cristina sat back in the chair crossing her arms looking extremely smug with herself as Lexie stood looking panicked when she heard the words she didn't want to.

"Show her!" Cristina said nonchalantly.

"Oh come on that's not fair, pressure much, you know I suck at controlling it?" Lexie almost whined as Cristina motioned for her to get a move on. Grudgingly turning around to face the seated Detectives, Lexie sighed as she looked at the ground to compose herself before pulling her head up quickly.

The motion was smooth, almost as though she was just flicking her hair from her face, but as her eyes settled on Callie's, her face transformed. Callie fell backwards, off her chair, the sound of it crashing against the floor made Arizona turn her eyes away from Lexie to watch Callie as she scuttled backwards while Lexie continued toward her checking she was alright.

"What the fuck!" Callie took in Lexie's appearance as the younger woman held an arm out to help her up. "I mean, what the god damn fuck!" Arizona just sat on watching the strange behaviour, she couldn't see anything and she was finding Callie's reaction hysterical. "What are you?" Callie eventually managed to get the words to leave her throat. This was more than just the eyes.

"Lexie…Ms Robbins needs a little shock to her system me thinks?" Cristina was finding it amusing also but for completely different reasons to the blonde. Lexie rolled her eyes and spotted Cristina lifting the letter opener from the Chief's desk. "You better hope she's quick enough Detective" and with that Arizona watched in horror as the letter opener was swirling through the air straight at her head only for it to be caught millimetres from her eye. When she looked up towards Lexie, the fear was still penetrating her mind, coursing through her veins and she could see exactly what Callie could see.

"Holy Fuck!" Arizona pulled herself to her feet and backed away also. "Oh My Go… Oh…OH MY GOD!" Arizona closed her eyes wishing the sight away as she blinked continuously before Lexie shook her head and her features went back to normal young features.

"You're a sub thingy…_what_…wait! You just said they were bad, evil and why the hell can I see her if you said it's Callie that's special?" Arizona looked from Cristina to Lexie to Callie and then back at Lexie all the while holding a finger aloft and continuing to back away. She was trying to figure out if making a run for the door would be easily done but in the back of her head she really didn't want to leave Callie.

"Things aren't Black and White Detective…Lexie's a Grey area. Oooh I made a funny! You only saw Lexie's true face because you were scared shitless and because I said you had to look for something, you subconsciously knew to look for it." Cristina was still finding far too much amusement within the situation. "This is where Detective Torres' lineage comes into play. Yes, Grey is a sub, she has sub blood in her ancestry, and to be honest most people do nowadays...blood transfusions" Cristina shrugged off as though it was nothing. "It is just depends on how the infected blood bonds with your own. We have found two types of subs in the world, well that we know of: we have normal people who have been infected…normally bitten. They're normally the crazy ones, unpredictable with the sudden influx of crazy and strength. Then we have the Hybrids. Like Lexie here and most probably your attacker earlier." She spoke coolly. "You can't control what life you're born into Detectives, but you can control what you chose to do with it."

"Okay so you're a _good_ freak? Sorry…no offence!" Callie winced as she couldn't catch the words before they fell from her mouth.

"Offence taken!" Lexie huffed. "But yes, I'm good."

"So what are you? Because you look different from Pinster, he was snake like…I mean that was the best way to describe him." Callie stood pinching the bridge of her nose; she could feel a headache coming on.

"Pinster was one?" Callie silently nodded her answer to Arizona's question. Cristina's smile beamed with smugness toward the blonde.

"I'll explain that when we get there, Detectives." Cristina started gathering her belongs. "Follow." Cristina never slowed as she breezed past the women.

"Where are we going Yang?" Callie shouted after her as she gave Lexie's normal features a once over again, not quite believing everything still.

"I can't explain the rest until I can show you, and what I need is at 222 Grace Way. Now _you_ know that we have a couple hours' drive Torres, so please could we move?" All that was left was Cristina's voice that drifted through the now empty hall. Arizona watched as Callie visibly tightened.

"What's at 222 Grace Way?" Arizona asked confused, as Lexie followed Yang before she disappeared completely.

"Home!" Callie stood up dejectedly and followed.

***************7.45pm Club Barfly****************

The music was fast and furious. The beat vibrated around all the walls. He swore he could see the music, the drugs in his system sending him to an ecstasy he never wanted to come down from and that's what brought him back again. He, nor his friends cared that it was early he needed it know.

"Come on babe, do you have anymore? This shit is the bomb." Swaying to the music in the darkest corner of the club, the boy pleaded with her. He could only see half her face as she wore her long dark hair across her left eye.

"I don't know George, do you think you and your boy-band over there can handle anymore?" She smirked when she saw the group of youngsters all looking over, hope etched on each of their faces.

"Come on Tristan, I have the money here…you said you'd give us more tonight if we brought double the money." George was almost begging at her feet. She enjoyed the power she had over them. She remembered what it was like to be so pathetic; she would never feel like that again.

"Can you normalize after?"

"Um…yeah, sure, of course we can." When he caught her look unconvinced, he projected himself with more confidence. "Yes, it's not a problem."

"Okay, but I've told you the dangers if you can't." She smiled as she placed the small vile in his hand. "Remember, only one drop in the eye." She watched as he turned around and ran back toward his friends. Leaning against the wall she settled as she felt the presence beside her in the dark and smiled. "Hey baby, how are you tonight?"

"I'm very well, thank you. I see we have some more satisfied customers. You really are doing a fabulous job with these youngsters. I don't have the patience for the little shits…I'd rather rip their throats out than listen to their whining." His voice was deep and just as dark as his surroundings.

"_Harsh_, but I get it. You're old…What are you, like 410 years old or something?" He could hear the humour in her voice before she got back to business. "We should be seeing results soon, this is their fifth vile, they're getting addicted to it and there is no way they will just use one drop. I'm interested to see what happens when it finally takes hold." Tristan's voice spoke without emotion, "It's getting closer. This needs to work if we want to be ready in time to make the most of your time above?"

"Oh don't you worry sweetheart. This is the first time in centuries that the odds actually turn in my favour. I have waited all this time for the elders' prophecy to come into play. It will work, we have the element of surprise, and thanks to _your_ boys here they'll not know what hit them, at least for a bit anyway. What fun is immortality when you don't have a little fun once and a while?" Watching as the crowd of youths continued to dance and drink, he took in a satisfying breath before speaking again. "Talking about immortality, I've thought about what you have asked me," she felt the claws slightly dig into her shoulder, she took comfort in it and she spun with a huge smile on her face.

"Really? I'm ready…Thank you Dargon." He watched her through yellow eyes as she squealed.

"Tristan, I promised you by your 24th birthday that I would make the decision. Once the doctor has checked you over, well, we'll take it from there. You have been my eyes and ears during the day, above, and you've shown strength in leadership. Oh which reminds me, did things go well with Adam?" Both of their attention was taken by the disturbance on the dance floor as the group of boys began to get violent and started fighting amongst themselves before an all-out brawl engulfed the dance floor.

"Yes, he did his job perfectly. All the game pieces are in place." She smiled at him brightly as he looked pleased with her; she looked back to the dance floor as the screams rang out. "Oh that's a shame, they lied to me, guess they couldn't normalize after all." Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she motioned for them to leave. "I think that's our cue Sir." Tristan laughed as she took one last look as one of the boys snapped a bystander's neck. Unfazed, she turned and followed him into the darkness.

**************7.48pm******************

Arizona watched Callie carefully; she could see the pain in her eyes as she watched the landscape change as the SUV sped through the darkening road. The bustle of the city life left them as the greenery started to take over as they got closer to her family home.

She had been silent for ten minutes now, after her failed attempts at getting Yang to tell her why they were headed to the home she tried to avoid all these years. Cristina's answer of "because" frustrating her no end and left her in her current huff looking out of the window like a petulant child.

She had no idea why she did it, but it had just seemed like the right thing to do. Taking the brunette's hand, she entwined their fingers together. When Callie's head had whipped around to confront the hand that had suddenly taken hers, she found herself panicking. Arizona had at least 30 seconds of doubt where she regretted taking her hand. When Callie's eyes softened at the sentiment, Arizona offered a small smile as she felt her touch was actually having a calming effect on her.

"Callie?" the hesitancy could be heard in the Blonde's voice as she watched Callie's eyes move from her hand to looking directly at her. Callie's eyes widened slightly in wordless encouragement, when Arizona's pause seemed to go on longer than it should. "I thought you had an apartment downtown?"

"I do. It's complicated. This is my family's home, I've just...I couldn't let go of it, but I couldn't stay there you know?" Arizona felt Callie's hand tighten around hers. She had actually expected Callie to have pulled away already; however she must have been feeling some sense of calm with her. "My father's friend, and former butler he lives there. I haven't been back here in months; it just brings back memories...Too many ghosts in the halls. Normally Webber meets me when we need to discuss maintenance or bills. I actually have a trust fund, but I haven't used it other than to keep the house in working order."

Both women were brought from their peace as the vehicle came screeching to a stop and Cristina's voice roared to life berating the driver.

"Lexie, what the hell did you stop for?"

"Cat in the road!" Lexie tried to explain.

"So why the hell did you stop…9 lives, I'm sure it still has at least 5." Cristina motioned for her hurriedly to continue. Lexie growled under her breath but did as the woman asked; the cat had bolted as the car slid to a stop on the shingle road.

Arizona rolled her eyes as she felt the movement begin again. It was only a matter of minutes before she felt Callie tense again and she looked out the window in the direction that Callie's eyes had snapped back to. As the vehicle got closer Arizona felt her mouth drop open in awe. The house was a large formal building, which stood on grand looking estate. A large and beautiful sandstone building stood proud, landscaped with a large courtyard that had large beautiful trees line the perimeter.

"Holy shit Calliope! That's your house? And you're slumming it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful right?" Callie gave Arizona a sad smile; she couldn't help but feel pride at the way that Arizona's face had lit up when she saw it. The problem now was when she looked at it, was what she remembered, the loss.

As they parked, Cristina quickly got out the vehicle and rang the doorbell, giving Callie no time for anything to sink in yet.

"Miss Yang, it's a pleasure to see you again." Callie heard the familiar loud male voice from the inside of the SUV. She scrunched her brow in confusion. _Webber knows Yang?_ "So what do I owe this visit? How's Call...Oh, Callie" Webber stood straight when he saw the woman step out of the SUV with an angry expression on her face.

"I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do, you best come inside." Webber opened the door wider and expressed that he wanted the group to enter. Cristina and Lexie walked past Webber, he looked on at Callie who seemed rooted to the spot and offered her a sad smile. "Callie, please come inside and I'll explain everything."

Callie felt the warm and soft hand take hers again, and without thought she began to slowly follow Arizona in through the intimidating solid timber frame.

Webber took one look around before he closed door. The older man had been dreading this day.

**********************7.55pm***********************

"Owen, can I ask what's going on?" Derek stood at the entrance to the bar, his hands raised in protest. He tried to keep his temper under wraps and keep professional in front of everyone, but he was boiling inside. He had no clue what had happened, and Meredith was being just as weird with him and had her interns' body-block him when he had tried to see the body.

"I'm sorry Derek; we got swamped down at the station." Owen lied. He didn't want Derek dragged into this. "I'm going to take over here. Dispatch has just asked for all available officers to go downtown. They have many casualties and at least 3 fatalities at the scene. Officers are still trying to get the suspects to stand down. I think they need someone with your credentials." Derek noticed that Hunt was not in a mood for arguing so he accepted his orders and stormed off even though he clearly was pissed.

While Hunt had been dealing with Shepard, Karev stood looking around carefully, taking in everyone at the scene. "Clear Sir, no Subs in the vicinity. The manager is not one."

"Okay Karev, eyes open let's get in there and find out what's behind that door." Karev nodded and both entered the kitchen full of determination.

Hunt signalled with his hand and led the way over to the large industrial style door. Karev followed with his gun drawn, ready for anything. When both were in position at either side of the doorway, Hunt's eyes altered to black as he got ready. Hunt mouthed his count to three; his fangs grew steadily with each number. He drew his own weapon as Karev's own eyes changed in a blink. When he reached three, Karev pulled the heavy door open and whisked into the darkness, never stopping as his golden eyes covered every position possible, "Clear, Sir"

"Lights, coming on." Hunt shouted giving Karev time for his eyes to adjust before he flipped the switch illuminating the small room. They found the room a mess; it was a sterile space, lots of stainless steel and machines. Moving over to one of the empty tables, Hunt stood and looked at all the wires as he realised they were connected to a suction pump. His eyes flicked over to Karev who was standing in front of a large refrigerator that was full of bags of blood.

"Sir! It's a blood bank." Looking over at three tables and then remembering the wounds on the girl's arms and lack of blood on scene his brain clicked into gear. "The Bastard was harvesting blood!"

Hunt closed his eyes, and when he opened them again his eyes had returned to normal. "For what purpose? Fuck. Karev, close the scene up and get our boys in to clean up. I need to go see Meredith…talk this through wi…" The two men were interrupted as they heard a thud and then a crash from possibly something metal hitting a tile floor. Moving over toward the wall that Karev thought it had come from, he felt the area.

"It's a fake wall Sir! I've found a hatch." Both men opened up the secret hatch, and when the light beamed into the space they saw a man tied up and lying face down on the floor, weak and beat up. Dried blood pooled around his clothes, a tray of bloodied tools lay sprawled across the ground in front of the body. As Karev moved over toward him, he checked that the man was breathing and then gently rolled him over, trying not to move him too much. He heard the sharp intake of breath from behind him. As he turned and looked at the shocked face of his boss, his voice filled his ears as he moved to his knees to help.

"Oh Carlos! What have they done to you?"

*******************8.15pm*********************

"So you've known about all of this then?" Callie was pacing the room. Webber had taken them into the sitting room and had insisted on making coffee for everyone. Callie remembered that it was just a room away from what was her father's office, he used to keep whisky in there in a crystal decanter and she was really thinking she could do with it. She was angry, livid even. Her mind was going a hundred miles per hour. She was remembering all the times she caught her father and Richard talking about something under their breath and acting suspiciously when she would enter a room, she had always just thought it had something to do with her archaeologist father. She stopped still and turned to face him, her hand pointing at him as she spoke. "He wasn't an archaeologist was he?" Callie quickly waved her hand in front of her, telling him that she actually didn't want to know the answer to that. Opening her eyes she stared straight into his eyes. "Do you know where my father is at least?"

"I thought your father died?" Arizona looked on clueless between the Latina and the tall greying handsome black man; she was obviously missing something that everyone else in the room knew.

"No, the last time I saw him was around ten years ago." Richard sighed as he saw the pain in Callie's eyes as she finally took a seat to listen to him. "The day of the accident, some of Dargon's goons had followed me back to the house. They attacked, murdered Adele and left me for dead as they lay in wait for your father. Carlos had always been careful and was never tracked back home; he had always kept his family safe. It was my fault Callie…I'm so sorry." The tall proud man that Callie had known all her life looked so broken and ashamed as he knelt in front of her looking to the ground. When he felt her gentle hand on his bowed head he continued, he had waited years to tell her what had really happened and it was just as hard to rehash as the day it happened.

"They followed me, and when Carlos found me, I managed to alert him to the two subs behind him before I passed out. When I woke in the hospital I had been told about the accident, and because Carlos had fled the scene, they had pinned everything on him. I thought he'd died in that accident. But he visited me in the hospital while you were asleep Callie, a few days later. He said he wanted me to keep you out of this, he was going for Dargon himself and he had to stay under the radar. Once home, I found your father's journals and contacted the Sentinels, they have kept an eye on you ever since."

"So my father has fallen off the grid for ten years?" Callie closed her eyes.

"Since you haven't had the awakening yet, it means he's still alive Callie. So we have hope. I have my people out looking for him."

"'Your people, Richard what do you mean _'your'_?" Callie never let Richard answer before another question fell from her lips. She had so many questions. "What exactly is this awakening…and what would it be like?" Callie asked tentatively.

"I've been told it's like the story of how your ancestors came to be, like a dream or a vision, some freaky stuff like that and you get like a mystical strength. Remember, full potential. I have never known an Alma before so I have limited knowledge on that front, sorry." Cristina spoke up. "Meredith's father was your fathers before he died. She knows more about it."

"So let's say if I have maybe had some dreams like that, what would that mean?" Callie saw the panic in Richard's eyes grow before she even finished her sentence.

"That would mean your father would be close to death, but did not die. When did this happen, Callie?" Richard stood and lifted some books from the bookcase and placed them on the table flicking through, looking for answers.

"It comes and it goes, it started over a month ago. The first time…was when I got shot. I saw his face change and, well, he reacted quicker than I did. What do you mean you have your people? Richard you still haven't answered me. What exactly have you been doing?" Callie realised that Webber was avoiding even though she hadn't really given him much time to answer.

"I've been looking into your father's journals and I have a group of Subs we had helped in the past." That was all Webber was giving up right now. The silence got awkward, so many questions swirling around everyone's heads.

Arizona picked up one of the books Richard hand placed on the table while Callie was busy, and began looking through the pages. Each page had a sketch of a person who looked animal like. Reading the descriptions she came across a sketch that looked like what she saw Lexie resembling. Quietly, reading the name under the drawing out loud caused everyone to look around at the confused looking blonde. "Búho…That's what you looked like?!"

"It means owl." Lexie smiled as Arizona held the book up for Callie to see "That's the traits I have." Cristina stood and took the book from Arizona.

"The wise _know-it-all_ owl!" Cristina mocked. "This is why I needed to come here to show you. Callie, these are your dad's journals, they are full of details on every Sub he's came across. This guy, Dargon, he's bad bad news. Remember the King I told you about?" Cristina stopped for Callie's attention to come away from the book Arizona was holding.

"Dargon was Fuerza's alchemist and most trusted friend. Unfortunately, he became obsessed with the creation of an undefeatable warrior. As his years of experimenting on himself, mixed with the dark magic he toyed in, he became a cold-blooded man who only cared about power. His features became terrifying, his skin became red and tough scales developed, his eyes turned yellow. He still had the framework of a man, but his soul had turned as black as the magic he dealt in. In trying to protect the kingdom from evil, he became that evil." Cristina moved over to the window, looking out as the sky was now deep dark and grim grey, a couple of wind tunnels could be seen forming in the distance before they fizzled out and disappeared. "The monster began experimenting on his servants and the kingdom's prisoners, even his own wife. In the beginning he mixed his blood with their blood, but his blood lust grew and he started feeding from them. The ones that he fed from…bitten, were the crazy ones, they were extremely dangerous. That was how the first blood drinkers were created. They craved the taste of blood, the more they drank the crazier they became. When Fuerza realised what he had been doing, he ordered Dargon to stop, when he refused and Fuerza realised the monster his friend had become, he ordered his soldiers to kill him and his creations. They succeeded in destroying his wife and a few of his monsters, but he managed to flee the kingdom and found cover underground. Dargon continued his experimentation by injecting his blood, herbal and magical concoctions into any animal he could find. He now wanted revenge on his former friend for his betrayal and the murder of his wife by taking over his kingdom, and he would find any way in doing it. By mistake, the first flesh eater was created when an infected wolf fought with one of his blood drinkers. To his surprise, the wolf held up well and managed to gravely bite the blood drinker before meeting its brutal death. Dargon watched as his dying creation mutated and became more wolf-like. The key to the change had been the venom in the bite; excited by the new knowledge he continued to send his monsters into the kingdom to get more test subjects. He created his army and attacked, only to find out that he couldn't step into the light anymore."

"One of my ancestors blood was mixed with that of an owl, not bitten. Hence hybrid, not all subs are evil, we were created. It's in my lineage, in our blood. Meredith is my half-sister; my mother, who was a sub, married a Sentinel, Meredith's and my father." Lexie shrugged.

"So...The Chief and Karev, what are they?" Callie asked as, again, Arizona looked on confused. Callie just looked over toward Arizona and gave her a 'yes, really' look as the blonde contemplated their strange behaviour earlier.

Cristina flicked through the book before stopping and holding up the page so everyone could see. "Soportar – that would be my grizzly Hunk Hunt and Karev is a Halcon."

"Bear and Hawk." Lexie translated.

"And what about you Yang, what are you?" Arizona asked.

"I'm a Sentinel, an exceptional one at that."

"You can't be human; your eyes are weird too." Arizona asked as she watched Callie take a seat.

"I'm what you non-intelligent morons would call a witch; my ancestors were the ones who put mystical protections on the Kingdom. I prefer referring to myself as a magic practitioner…the first time I managed to conjure fire from my hand I was like…_Wow_, I didn't think it be that easy…but I'm _that_ good."

"What, you're surprised she's a witch…rhymes with…" Lexie tried to joke when she saw the grin appear on Arizona's face, unfortunately her attempt at bringing a little light hearted banter never came to anything as suddenly everyone's attention was directed toward Callie as she screeched in pain.

"Ow...My head hurts...I need to lie down." Callie all of a sudden felt as though she'd been hit on the head when she tried to stand, as she went to move forward she collapsed to her knees as everyone rushed toward her.


	6. 8:45pm August 19th

**AN: **I hope you are still enjoying this, thank you for taking the time to read. Chapter 7 will be posted in the New Year now (seriously nearly 2014) I hope everyone enjoys their holidays. Thank you to Shinata-Riyoko for being awesome and quelling the mistakes and grammar that tend to slip from me as I just type like I talk (fast). A big thank you to Sandi for reading through these chapters before the mistakes have been removed and giving me her very much appreciated opinion. Zoe as always, she's always there for me. And last but not least T for helping me out when I hit a word wall.

please excuse any mistakes we have missed, everything is for entertainment purposes and the majority is made up so just go with it and enjoy.

Oh and I hope everyone has a wonderful festive period and lots of merry times, Sadie x

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**8.45pm August 19th….**

He watched her from his hidden position, no need for him to hide in the shadows from her anymore, however he stopped dead, completely mesmerized as Tristan stood statuesque at the edge of the roof of the building. He took in the beauty of the woman as she let the rain wash over her. Watching the water run down her face onto her chin before it landed and settled at the crevice of her chest. She had her eyes closed and looked calm before the wind caught her long black hair, lifting it wildly all except for some strands that stayed stuck to the wet skin of her face. She opened her eyes and looked to the sky as she turned her body slowly in time with the intensifying grey clouds that swirled violently in the wind. He couldn't stop himself from smiling when he caught her giggle and dance with the clouds to a crescendo that only she and Mother Nature could hear. He knew he couldn't let her go.

"It's beautiful right?" After being alerted, he watched as she physically relaxed when his voice registered in her mind. "How violent yet calming the weather can be and this, my love, is just the opening act."

"Oh yeah, that's right you with your big prophecy." She mocked him before smiling when she watched him try and keep the smile off his face; she then lowered her voice as she continued. "When the full red moon becomes blue on the third in a season of four, _he_ will walk amongst you. You whom dwell in the dark, shall wake and rise from the dirt as the earth shall give back her dead blah blah blah…" Tristan gave another cheeky smile before moving toward him, he watched her bite her lip, before her tongue slowly wet the area. Transfixed on her lips, he welcomed the gentle kiss before she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Don't mock me, you just wait baby. _It will be glorious_. Just think of all the fun we will have because of your gift of chaos, it will create sweet, sweet panic. The authorities will be too busy fighting your lab rats that they won't know what's hit them." He smiled when he caught the twinkle of trouble in her eyes and then the tiredness. "When I couldn't find you downstairs I thought I'd find you up here. How are you feeling? Has word got back yet?"

She felt his arms snake around her waist drawing her back in closer to him once more. Those eyes that brought fear to any other person brought nothing but safety to her. She didn't feel fear; her saviour was reflected in those eyes. Tristan brought her arms up to settle around his shoulders before kissing him once again, her lips slowly drawing back to look sadly at him. The rain began to reduce before it stopped leaving the two of them soaked.

"Less than a year, apparently the tumours are more aggressive than they first thought. Anyway, you know I like it up here?" As she felt the shiver from her damp clothing attack her senses as she tried to stop thinking about the cancer that was ravaging her insides, she pulled at his waist as she moved him against her grinning when he whimpered. "This is where you set me free."

He momently froze as he remembered that night, he found himself smirk as he recalled the pleas for their life as he ripped the flesh from their throats. He had no idea why, but when he saw the five men attack her he couldn't help himself. He had been drawn to her; she just seemed to keep getting hit down in life, but that smile stayed and light up that dark heart of his.

"It's nice to be up here with you, you have your best thoughts up here." He kissed her forehead. "I love what comes out of this brain. We've made a nice home for ourselves here, haven't we Tristan? In the short time you've come to be here, you have really given me the kick up the ass needed." He looked down the four floors to the street below as people continued on with their life.

"So why do all this then? It seems like a lot of risk baby. Our business has been booming and you own the underworld scene, we don't need to come above ground with internet accessibility nowadays…We still have _her_ as a back-up or just kill the detective already before she has her awakening, I can do it for you. It can be my thank you to you. We can take this city once she's gone. The old man is on the way out and she won't be strong if you strike in the transition stage." Tristan began to ramble; he stopped her by placing a finger over her mouth. When he smiled at her she formed a pout before her smile replaced it.

"Because Tristan…I can. When you come to live as long as I have you realise you've got to have a little fun in your life, dear. It's all part of the game. I admit before I met you I had grown lazy, I had everything I needed staying in the shadows. The internet…Ha! The elders never saw that in their prophecy nor did they see you. She'll never get strong enough to destroy me, hell she'll never even get the chance to lay hands on me, she is the last one so don't worry about me." He gently moved the hair from her face revealing the burn scars on the left side of her face and neck. Gently tracing his fingertips over the rough skin she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. "My time is on the cusp of fruition and I want you at my side so…and _the blonde _can be a gift to you to do what you please." Her eyes widened when she realised what he was about to say. "Shall we?" Dargon held his arm out directing her over to the rooftop bench out of the winds reach.

"Really, now? Yes, I'm ready." Tristan almost burst with excitement as she took a seat and tipped her neck for him.

"Tristan, you mean so much to me. When they took my wife I never thought I'd find love again, now that I have you, I can't lose you." He whispered into her neck, she could feel his breath against her skin.

"Remember you need to trust me. This will hurt and you need to remember that I'm taking at least half of your blood. Blood is life, and you need to drink when I tell you to, alright?"

"I think after all these years, you've gone soft." Tristan brought her lips to meet his and kissed him deeply before drawing back and greeting him with a mega-watt smile.

"I've just never met someone with my level of crazy. It's your fault you have me under your wicked spell." Dargon smiled back at her, his fangs on show as he brought out his blade. Tristan showed him her neck once more and braced herself for feeling the blade glide across her skin. It felt strange as the pain seared through every nerve in her body. The cold rain did nothing to soothe the burn as she felt his warm mouth cup around the wound.

When he began to suck, he fought the urge to bite, she felt as though she was on fire as her hands instinctively came up to grapple with him, trying to get him off. She could feel herself fading fast as she became light headed, her legs kicked out furiously. When he finally let go, she fell to her knees. He lowered himself to her level and held her tightly for a moment.

"Tristan I need you to drink now. Please." His deep voice, although cold, she could actually tell there was worry present. Tristan looked up groggily as he took the blade and slit his own throat enough for his blood to run freely. Helping her up, he guided her mouth to his wound and hissed when he felt her lips against the cut, the feeling began to intensify as the blood left his body and the girl began to drink. "That's a good girl. You will start to feel stronger again soon."

After a few minutes he felt her thirst kick in as her movements became voracious. Suddenly Tristan pulled away as the pain hit her like a sledgehammer, her body started to convulse and she felt like she was on fire. She fell to her knees once more as she tried to control the convulsions. Her body contorted and she began to gag as she tried to expel the blood. Dargon knelt at her side and held her tight as she continued to jolt; the pain was unbearable as her veins felt as though acid was running through them. "Tristan you have to ride it out, you're alright, it's just my blood bonding with yours, it will calm soon. You are strong enough to survive this. I wouldn't have let you try if you weren't." He himself had never seen quite as bad a reaction to this process before. It had never taken this long for the convulsions to calm. Looking up he saw one of his men at the door. "Barrow, take Tristan to her quarters and make sure there's plenty of flesh blood there for her. She'll be hungry when she wakes. I'll come down shortly." He watched as the man came running over and took the woman from him. Once his man carried her away, Dargon stood looking out over the skyline. He watched the rain in the distance bounce off the adjacent rooftops as it began to sweep toward him for round two. He thought about the end of the prophecy and smiled, nothing could stop him now.

_Children of the light hide yourself for one hundred and twenty days of night, unless the chosen one lays loving hands upon he._

*****************9.47pm*********************

When Callie fell, Arizona had been the first person to react and pulled her up from the floor. Currently, she sat on the sofa with Callie's head on her lap as she mopped her brow with a cold cloth as she continued to have violent convulsions. Silently thanking that the fall hadn't done any external damage. "She's still burning up, and it's only getting worse. What is happening to her?" Arizona's voice was laced with worry as she tried her hardest to restrain the woman before she hurt herself, she had been like this for around an hour now.

"I'm phoning Meredith, she might be able to do something!" Cristina pulled out her cell as she watched Webber rush in with more books and put them in front of Lexie who had been scanning through the journals already there for anything that might explain what was happening to Callie.

"So you and Meredith are Sentinels. What...are you like Lexie?" Arizona looked over to Cristina who was impatiently waiting for Meredith to answer.

"The Sentinels were created to be the guide for the Alma Guarda, we watch over them. Tell them as much as we can, assist if needed. The Alma Guarda was created to police the Subs; the elders had always believed that Dargon would never be able to walk amongst us even with the prophecy placed. The thing with prophecies is that they are vague; they can be interpreted either way so the good guys were up their own asses and decided that it would go our way. But he's powerful; he's spent centuries working under everyone's radar, not really bothering because he has an ever growing following...meals on wheels throwing themselves at him. We have actually heard that he has human followers who do his bidding in return for being turned. He has never, in his time, ever bothered with an Alma Guarda before Callie's father; we have no idea what led him to go after Carlos all those years ago."

"Well you're not doing a good job of watching over her right now. Can this have anything to do with her…awakening was it?" Arizona shouted, the worry over Callie had her snapping and Cristina did her best not to snap back as she knew the woman was just worried. She had no idea what was happening to Callie so she was giving the blonde a free hit.

"Maybe…I don't know." Arizona zoned her eyes toward the woman who looked frazzled for the first time since meeting her. Finally she heard the connection on the line.

"Meredith you need to…" Everyone in the room turned in horror as the door burst open. Leaves and rain swirled into the room as the wind blew the figures through into the reception room. After the panic settled they saw that it was Hunt and Karev holding onto a limp frame of a person.

"His heart stopped…a few times but we got him back, he's not doing great…its irregular!" Owen's voice roared and filled the room as he looked at the startled occupants.

"Oh dear god, you found him...take him to his room, down the hall second on the right. Carlos, my friend, what has he done to you?" Webber followed the two men as Cristina looked on in shock.

"Mer, I would suggest you get to the Torres estate pronto. Hunt's found Master Torres and he's in bad shape, they revived him and Callie is unconscious, she is burning up." Cristina pressed for her cell to be on speaker so everyone could hear Meredith's response as she got into doctor mode.

"Shit a disrupted transition! You need to keep her temperature down any way you can…the burning feeling will subside sosshhfwif…if he's alive…Crist…sdif…" Cristina heard the line disconnect as she felt the rumble across the ground under her feet and the lights flickered before going out. Looking out the window the rain started to lash off the windowpane and the silhouettes of the trees blew in the heavy wind that began to build to an even higher intensity.

"Lexie help me get her to the bath tub" Arizona made a decision while Cristina seemed to stand as though waiting for lightening to strike. She waited for Lexie to pull Callie up enough that she could get off the sofa. Once in position supporting the brunette, both women made their way to the bathroom.

"Great they have a shower, that's easier." Opening the door and seeing the large freestanding shower cubicle they sat Callie under the showerhead, Arizona knelt beside her and held onto the still convulsing woman. "Lexie go find towels and then go see if there is anything in the journals, any information about an awakening that's been disrupted." When Lexie left, Arizona managed to reach up and turn the water on while still holding Callie close. As the cold water hit over both of them she continued to hold Callie. "Come on sweetie, I'm here. Please be okay. Calliope come on, please wake up." Closing her eyes she calmed her breathing down, Callie's head was against her chest as her grip on her stayed un-wavered. After a few moments Arizona felt Callie's convulsions calm and her breathing settled in time with Arizona's heartbeat. Another few moments passed and Arizona felt Callie stir, as she buried her head further into the blonde's chest. The feeling of Arizona's lips on her head made her look up groggily. "Hey you, you gave us a scare." Arizona spoke through her smile.

All though it was dark, Callie looked into the tear filled blue eyes that looked on at her with nothing but genuine worry; the light from the bright moon made her eyes sparkle. She got lost in those eyes until the sound of Lexie clearing her throat at the threshold brought both women back to their surroundings.

"I've got towels, Webber says I've to take you along to Callie's room if her temperature is down. There are dry clothes in there. Couldn't find any information for you, sorry."

*****************10.57pm******************

The club looked as though a tornado had ripped through it, carnage everywhere. The walking wounded bruised and stained red as they made their way through a sludge of bloodied trash and fallen victims as officers and paramedics tried to treat everyone as quickly as they could. They buzzed around from area to area triaging the scene.

When the first signs of the extreme violence began, the waves of clubbers created a stampede trying to escape the insanity. Panic ensued and this chaos was the result. The club was notorious for under age kids, he had no idea how they continued to get away with it…_they certainly wouldn't now._

Derek slowly made his way out to the front of the club, his brain drowning out the hysterical cries from traumatized adolescences before he stopped and stood over one of the youth's bodies. _What a waste of a life_. Bright red eyes stared back at him; he had never seen anything like it in his life. It was haunting, a vision he really wanted to forget about.

The group of five boys had taken a barrage of bullets before they fell. They had left destruction in their path, and at least thirteen officers had been injured, one had been killed and at least four of the injured officers had been mauled as though by a pack of animals. That was just on the street, the mayhem inside the club was a bloodbath. Looking around the scene he just saw blood everywhere, the street was awash with red as the rain continued to bash them. The sound of his cell going off brought his mind back.

Turning his back trying to shelter himself from the rain he took one glance at the name of the caller, confusion coloured his face as he tried to hear the voice on the other end of the line through the weather distortion.

"Addison, it's been a lo…"

"Derek, I heard you are on the wacked out kids case. I have information for you, I think your case is related to mine. Did your suspects 'hulk' out?"

"Yeah you could say that!" Derek said as he took another look around the scene. Addison was never one for niceties.

"Okay, I'm taking over. It's a Narcotics case Derek, mine!"

"Oh well I think you'll find it's a Homicide case now Addison. Multiple!"

"Shit! We have been following leads over the last month that there was a new drug going around. The kids have named it Red Eye." Derek looked once more to the boy's bloodshot eyes, it almost looked completely red.

"They drop it into their eye and it gets absorbed into their system quickly. We had some unmarks working to uncover the distributor and manufacturer. We have leads, but we have had nothing concrete on them. I have pictures of the woman we think is distributing them and everything always comes back to D pharmaceuticals...they have government funding. They make antibiotics...they seem clean, but I just have a hunch and, well, because they're government funded. Well you know the bureaucratic red tape shit that gets spewed."

"Okay, Addison meet me back at the precinct, I'm coming in with the bodies. We can talk over this."

"You really think you can handle working with me again Derek?" Derek heard Addison laugh as she couldn't keep the flirtation out of her voice.

"See you at the precinct Addison." Derek followed one of the bodies into the coroners van as he hung up.

*********************11.05pm*****************

She stood in front of the door trying to calm the inner child. Her father lay broken on the other side of the moulded walnut door. Her father who she had thought had been dead for the last twenty years. He was alive and had been for the last twenty years and not told her he was alive. She was angry, happy, a mix…no a volcano of emotions. So much so that she stood there shaking. She didn't know if it was anger, fear or the fact that she had been under a cold shower for at least twenty minutes.

"Callie you need to go in and speak to him, you can do this." Callie felt instant calm when she felt Arizona's gentle touch on her arm.

"I'm scared Arizona, I don't know this man. And he's going to tell me all this unbelievable nonsense, I mean who in their right mind would believe this…It's crazy…" Callie was turned around to face the blonde before she could start the inevitable ramble. Looking into her eyes Arizona moved her hand up to gently brush still wet hair from Callie's face. Callie couldn't stop her eyes from closing as the feeling ignited her skin, the touch was electric and she brought her own hand up to still the other woman's. Taking one step closer both women found their lips touching gently, moist lips sliding against each other as the kiss deepened before Callie, still with her eyes shut, whimpered when she felt Arizona pull back.

"You can do this Callie. I'm going to wait out here and when you come back out we will continue this...discussion!" Callie couldn't do anything other than mirror the smile reflecting back at her. Taking one more deep breath she opened the door and stepped into the darkened room.

"Richard. How is he doing?" Callie made her way to the bed taking in the sight of the man lying in front of her. He hadn't changed too much in the missing years, she still recognised him, he had less hair and a few more scars, but it was definitely him...smaller, weaker than she remembered. She always thought her dad was superman; he would always catch her before she fell.

"He's been asking for you. I'll go let you…"

"No! Please Richard, stay?" Even though the room was only illuminated slightly by a few carefully placed candles Richard saw the fear in her eyes as she grabbed for his hand to stop him leaving as he tried to pass. He nodded and moved to the back of the room to give Carlos the space he needed to reunite with his daughter and Callie the security she needed.

"Papa." Callie hesitated when her hand was about to touch his and she pulled it back as she took the seat Richard had previously held.

"Mija." Carlos stirred, coughing as he tried to open his eyes. When his grey eyes met with hers she instantly knew, all that pain, anger, fear left as she instantly took his hand in comfort. Looking at his hands her memory flashed to her as a child, her small fingertips tracing the black lines of the tattoo that twisted around his wrists and up his arms to work down his back. Looking at the back of his wrist she saw the same black design.

"Callie, I'm sorry...I did this, I always tried to protect you and instead I have made matters worse. I should have been with you and explained all this to you. I should have been the one to show you what we are, for what you need to do."

"Well you're here now papa, you can tell me now." Callie tried to hold the tears back that were threatening to fall.

"Calliope, I'm dying I should have been left to die so you would be ready. I was tracking him before his goons captured me. There was just too many of them for this old man." He gave a short laugh as the pain in his chest stopped him from continuing. "Callie I think…no I'm sure I found your sister. I had found Aria. I watched him take her that day and I remembered his face, that face has haunted my mind every moment since it happened; I've been searching everyday since. I knew Richard would keep you safe, but I had to find your little sister. I failed to get her back...I failed my family yet again." Carlos had tears in his eyes as the horror of his actions hit him. Callie had never seen her father cry other than in her dream, so it shocked her.

"You said you found her, was it recently?"

"I, I think it was around 5 years ago that I found _him_. The sub that killed your mother took her. I had been tracking him, trying to find out what he did with her. I've done terrible things to find her Callie. I turned my back on our bloodline and left you with this mess."

"Papa, It doesn't matter. I'm here now, you can tell me what I need to know and we can find her together?" Callie tried to reason with him, as his breathing hitched and he struggled for breath for a moment.

"Calliope, I traced the man that took her to Baltimore. He just looked like a normal guy to everyone else, had a wife a nice home. Only I could see the monster he was. I followed him home one night I just wanted to find out where she was, but when I got my hands on him my anger took over. He was giving me nothing, no information other than the terrible things he did to her…he took great pleasure telling me the vulgar things Calliope, and I couldn't take it. I tortured him for days without him breaking…he just kept telling me what he did to her." Carlos broke down in tears once more as Callie closed her eyes. Trying not to think about what her baby sister had went through. "His wife came home early from a business trip Callie, that's when I saw the panic in his eyes. I had scoped them out, I knew she wouldn't be home, but when I saw that look in his eyes. It was the first time he looked worried. I'm not proud of what I did, but it was the only way to get him to talk." Callie covered her mouth as she heard the pain and anguish in her father's voice.

"Dad please, you didn't"

"She was an innocent, I didn't, I threatened her. She had no idea what kind of monster her husband was, but I did what I needed to…I'm no better than he was as I took my revenge on him in front of his loved one. He finally told me he sold her to some drug cartel, that she was such a great listener and never complained, did what she was told." Carlos sucked in his lip trying to compose himself. As the sob escaped he moved his thoughts along. "A year ago I managed to track her back to Seattle, but Dargon's goons got a hold of me and have been beating me to the brink of death and then letting me heal, but never enough for me to get the strength to escape, and with your mother gone... Dargon isn't stupid; he knows that the lineage is only passed on with death. I think that's what made him go after us all those years ago. He thinks you're the last Alma, he doesn't know about Aria being alive. His goons were supposed to kill all of us, but when they failed they went into hiding." Callie reached for a glass of water and held it to his lips as she heard his voice crack from the dryness.

"Wait, what date is it?" he spat the water as he realised he had no sense of what day it was.

"It's the 19th of August, well it will be the 20th in 10 minutes." Callie looked at her watched before she looked back to her father with confusion.

"The prophecy begins with the full moon on the 20th. When the moon rises 7.41pm, his dead will walk amongst us and night will follow for 120 days. The sun will be lost until the 18th of December unless he can be stopped before that. Callie I'm so sorry, for this. My stupidity has left you with no time. The damage he could do in that time."

"So tell me papa…Ow!" Callie winced when she moved closer to the elder.

"Callie, are you alright?" Richard made a move from his position at the window.

"Yes, just a few broken ribs and a shoulder injury which is refusing to heal." Callie scrunched her brow in confusion at the face her father was making.

"Do you not have anyone special in your life?"

"Papa I don't think this is the time to be talking about my love life. I'm a Police Detective I have no time." Callie blushed; she was not getting into this conversation with her father now.

"No sorry, I don't mean to pry. It's just the Alma Guarda's strength, shall I say, comes from love, we are passionate Callie. We see the good in people, their soul. It's like a battery to us, it charges us…heals us. My love for your mother, even though she's not with us, and my love for you and your sister is what kept me alive all these years. It doesn't always have to be a physical thing; we can draw strength from our love of someone…our power comes from our touch. Have you ever been in someone's presence and you just feel calm, we get our strength from that." Callie thought about every time Arizona touched her, and the feeling that washed over her. Then she remembered that after they had shared that night together Callie's shoulder had begun to get better.

"Excuse me…" Callie turned to face the silhouette at the door. When she saw Meredith step in, she smiled at her before gripping her father's hands tighter.

"It's good to see you Sir, would it be alright if I could take a look at your injuries?" Meredith came in and stood by Callie as she watched Carlos nod and smile. "Callie, could I ask you and Richard to leave us for a little while and send Cristina in when you see her, please?"

"Yes of course. Thank you Grey. Papa I'll be back once you've healed." Callie stood and watched as her father smiled at her, she didn't even think about it as she leant over and kissed his forehead. Carlos held the tears at bay once again; he knew what he had to do and couldn't let his emotions get to him now.

Once he saw that both Callie and Richard had left the room he turned his attention to Meredith.

"Sir, are you alright?" Meredith couldn't quite place the look in the older Torres's face.

"Meredith I need you to do something for me?"

"Anything Sir." Meredith looked at him as his features became straighter and void of emotion.

"_Kill me_."


	7. 10 minutes past, August 20th

**AN: **Happy New Year. Thanks to they people reading and thanks to the people that take the time to let me know what they think, means a lot. A hat tip to my wonderful Beta Shinata-Rioyoko, she's awesome. Sandi thank you for looking over this in it's earliest form, thank you to T for helping me make sense in parts I wasn't sure of. And lastly my lovely Zoe who I keep sending chunks of this to for her opinion and she always talks me down off a ledge.

**Just a little warning this is maybe not work safe, or people reading over your shoulder safe. All mistakes are mine - greys characters aren't and any others you don't recognize...mine :) For some reason in the document transfer to the lovely SR I keep losing any italics or bold words I have hopefully I've manage to put them all back in. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**10 minutes past, August 20th….**

She paused slightly as she entered her room, resting her back against the framework as she took in the view before her. Arizona sat side-on at the window seat, her leg bent up underneath her as she sat looking out into the night. Callie watched as the bluish light from the moon reflected against one side of her face making the blue in her eyes pop and the warm glow from the randomly placed candles illuminated the other leaving a gold flare in those cerulean orbs.

"Hey." Callie pushed herself off the frame and slowly moved into the room closing the door behind her. Her curls only reached her shoulders as she made her way over, the unruly locks having dried naturally had seemed to shorten the length. Arizona found herself smiling at the sight of her, she found her miraculous and the light from the moon only intensified those feelings.

"Calliope." Arizona pulled her leg from under her and pushed up from her seated spot. She quickly adjusted her footing as she moved over toward the other woman. Her need for contact was noted as a sexy smile made its way onto Callie's face. "How are you? Is your father okay? Did he tell you anything? Was he even awake yet?"

Callie giggled at the hurried ramble that fell from Arizona's mouth. Callie gave her a soft kiss on the lips to stop the blonde mid-sentence, her strong hands held her shoulders still before she pulled back to look at the other woman. "Meredith's in there now, she'll fix him up." She stopped talking but kept eye contact, when she saw that Arizona wasn't going to talk again, she let her hands work their way to gently wrap around Arizona's neck. She kissed the still red cut on Arizona's head before pulling back slightly to look in her eyes once again, trying to read the emotions conveyed. "You and I need to finish having our _talk_." Callie raised an eyebrow hoping that Arizona caught on quickly to what she was saying. The recollection of that earlier kiss still looped in her brain.

The smile radiating from Arizona's face gave Callie all the encouragement she needed and she pulled the blonde towards her, both women melting into the feeling of the others lips on theirs.

Pulling back, they both stared into each other's eyes; the lust and want glowed back. "We should stop, I wanted to take you on a date to apologise for the…" Arizona sentence was cut off as Callie all but lunged at her; the excitement intensified when she felt Callie's hand snaked up under her top. Arizona's arms flew above her head as the material was tugged at recklessly before she could blink. As her hands fell to her sides, her shirt was across the room in a pile on the floor. "Oh…Okay then!" Arizona spoke into the lips on hers before she felt Callie's mouth open to deepen the kiss. As tongues danced together Callie's top was also effortlessly removed and thrown behind her to lay side by side with her own as other items of previously worn material joined the ever-growing pile.

***************************12:15am*************************

"Sir, What…No. I'm not killing you! We'll find another way." Meredith looked bemused.

"Ms Grey, I am telling you to do it. That is an order. I have wasted too much time. I'm old. This should have been passed to Callie. My own stubbornness has endangered us all, so I'm asking you. Help me make this right._ Kill me_."

"There has to be another way." Meredith looked into his grey eyes trying to plead with the man. "What about Callie? You can't leave her now that she's been reunited with you!"

"Meredith." Carlos's tone was soft but still full of authority, leaving Meredith with no doubt that he was in charge here. "You know fine well that your father would not be arguing with me. Now, we don't have time to come up with anything else. You know it takes at least 30 minutes for the full transfer of the awakening. Your father told you about my awakening so you know we do not have time. Please Meredith, you know I'm right."

"What about Yang? She can put a spell on you to make it seem like you're dead…"

"Meredith, you know that magic doesn't work when it comes to life and death, there are consequences."

Meredith looked dejected. "Sir I can't, you can't just ask me this"

****************************12:40am*******************************

She could feel everything. Every nerve in her body reacted to soft lips tasting the newly exposed skin on show. She could feel the heat in the room rising, the heat radiating from Callie's body underneath her. Arizona had managed to manoeuvre them to the bed and as Callie's calves hit the framework, both women fell into the awaiting pillow nest below.

Wet heat seemed to build instantly the moment she felt Callie's sumptuous lips touch hers. "Calliope, we shouldn't be doing this." Arizona managed to breathe out softly into Callie's neck before nipping the skin at her collarbone as the lust took over. She couldn't stop herself wanting more; she didn't believe the words falling from her own lips. Her brain was telling her one thing but her actions were doing the opposite. "Your father…he's down the hall…" Arizona panted as she felt Callie's hands cup her toned ass pulling her closer, not letting her go. Callie was scared that the blonde would pull away at any moment and they would lose the contact she had been craving for so long.

"Shh, Arizona. There is nothing I can do right now except think…I don't want to think." Callie breathed out as Arizona's hands continued to wander over her naked skin, igniting every nerve end possible, sending signals all over her body. "I need to feel you. I need to taste you. I want to be lost in you, so please…" Callie's voice disappeared in a whispered plead.

The arousal hit Arizona tenfold, the want, the need in Callie's voice as their barely clad bodies moved against each other torturously slowly, igniting the fire deep within. Pushing her hips into Callie's, she heard her whimper as their covered centres grazed past each other. Their need was almost painful.

"So, these need to go." She hungrily tugged at the…god she hadn't even seen what color underwear Callie had been wearing in her hurried movements. As her hands slipped into the hem of the panties, she could at least tell they were lace. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Callie's hips push up allowing her the access needed to push them down against thighs that felt like silk.

Arizona manoeuvred her body into a better position to allow Callie to effortlessly wiggle the panties the rest of the way as Arizona moved her hands to release two perfectly shaped breasts. She felt her mouth go dry when the cooler air caused nipples to harden. Arizona was drawn to them, her mouth to one as her fingertips rolled the other. Callie arched into her touch, unclipping Arizona's bra as she did. She released a gasp at the feeling of Arizona sucking more of the soft flesh into her mouth. Arizona didn't realise that the gasp had also caused some pain as the movement caused the bruising at her ribs to send a jolt, lasting only seconds, before the ecstasy of Arizona's touch erased any pain.

Callie's body moved to the rhythm Arizona was playing. She was in her complete control and Arizona was enjoying every moment. The strong and commanding woman was currently writhing with pleasure that she was instigating. Arizona whispered into the other woman's ear. "From the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted you. I knew that you would taste this good."

Callie was so lost in the feeling of Arizona's warm body on-top of her, that she didn't realise that the blonde had positioned a thigh between her legs, and without warning pushed two slender fingers between slick folds using the back of her thigh to help deepen the feeling. Smugly smiling as Callie's body arched, her head digging into the pillow behind her, lost in the feeling of Arizona's fingers working the soft walls within.

Arizona never moved her mouth more than a millimetre from Callie's mouth as she continued to push deeper, stalling her fingers, but making sure to fill Callie completely. She enjoyed feeling the erratic expelled air against her lips. She moved her thumb slowly as she began to circle the tight nerve that initiated that tingle which grew as the heat continued to build.

"Ariz…oooh…please, oh that's…don't stop doing that…Oh god!" Before Callie could get lost in the feeling, she brought her own hand in between the entwined bodies. Finding Arizona's soaked material, she dipped her fingers in around the fabric pushing as deep as she could in the position they'd found themselves in. She smiled as Arizona's breath hitched at the sudden but welcomed sensation. Callie could feel the warmth on her lips as their eyes locked and they both moved in time together, watching each other get lost in the other. Muscles clenched around digits, as the feeling built in both of them. Arizona was trying to keep her movements going, she knew Callie had been close, but with Callie's hand positioned where it was and now resting on the brunettes thigh, the angle was hitting her at just the right spot, and she found herself forcefully grinding herself down, pushing Callie's fingers deeper as they continued to slide together, their muscles clenching tightly around the fingers deep within them.

"Callie…oh fuck!" Callie felt Arizona's body tense and jerk as she watched her mouth open, and her eyes, they almost turned violet as the pleasure flowed over her. When she couldn't take anymore, Callie stilled her fingers as Arizona slumped in ecstasy, finding safety in the nook of her neck. Callie gave a throaty laugh, feeling smug, whilst the limp body that covered hers struggled to regain motor function. Before she had the chance to say anything she found her head thrown back into the pillow once more as the stilled fingers, she'd momentarily forgotten about, came frantically back to life. She was completely oversensitive, her muscles had settled around the intrusion, and within a matter of seconds she felt her own walls pulse against the welcomed fingers.

For the next five minutes, all that was heard in the room was the heavy breathing of the two women trying to regain their senses back to an acceptable level. Naked bodies entwined, legs tangled, fingers laced together as they both lay sprawled across the sheets, slowing their breathing.

"Are you alright, Callie?" Callie contemplated the question for a moment, she felt great, she wasn't sore any more.

"Mmm Hmm, you?" Arizona sighed in complete calm, she felt the bed dip next to her as Callie positioned herself above her looking into her eyes, Callie never noticed that the cut on Arizona's head was no longer red and was just a faint line.

Callie leaned up on her side, supporting her head with her hand as the other drew patterns over Arizona's stomach; she smiled when she saw the tiny hairs stand up as she stirred goose bumps.

"Arizona, why did you leave Baltimore? I'm not going to have to wave my gun at anyone to frighten them off am I?" Callie giggled as she felt the blonde's hand swat at her, making contact with her shoulder. Callie threw herself back onto the pillow once more; a mixture of blonde and brunette hair lay strewn across the white sheets.

"No Callie. I just needed a change." Arizona closed her eyes remembering the girl that cemented her need to flee. "Yeah it was a girl, but not the reasons you and Mark were joking about." Callie scrunched her nose as she remembered their teasing earlier. Looking apologetic, Callie took her hand and brought it to her lips, leaving it with a kiss as a silent apology.

"The beginning of my career was in the crime scene unit; I was on a case with Narcotics and thought it was for me. Undercover, it was exciting, competitive and I was sold when a position came up and I was asked to consider it." Arizona smiled brightly when she felt Callie's breath on her neck as the woman snuggled in. "We had been trying to get enough information on a pretty nasty drug cartel. One of our informants told us how they took girls as payment sometimes. I was charged with getting in and finding anything that could be used against them, my priority was finding whether or not these girls were being kept against their will. What I did find was horrendous, these girls, Callie. Timid little things that did what they were told, I mean they did anything because most the time they were off their face as they were used as Lab-Rats when a new drug came in. I got a few beatings but nothing more because the men were lazy and just wanted to get off, so they left me to look after the younger girls. I was too much effort trying to break when they had more than enough girls. One of the girls, Alice…She was this amazingly bright girl, around twenty-one. There was just something about her, her eyes were haunted…it's the only way I could describe it. Anyway, she helped me get the evidence we needed to take the bastards down, I managed to get out one night, but I couldn't get them out yet. I promised her I'd come back for her and the other girls before anyone noticed I was gone. The bust went down but some idiot fired their weapon…there was a meth lab in the building Callie, that's what Alice did for them, she made meth. The girls had been locked in the back room, and when the fire burnt out, we found nine bodies huddled together, one of them wearing the necklace I'd gave her…I just couldn't do it anymore. I became depressed, really close to losing myself…I drank, they had put that shit in my system in the beginning, I had to prove myself to get in with them and the pull was there once I knew what the feeling was like. I had to remove myself from that surrounding. I got those girls killed, I shouldn't have left them. I should have found another way."

"There was no way you could have gotten nine girls out that night and you know it Arizona. There are just some things in life that are out of our control, and that was one of them." Callie could feel Arizona tense. "Arizona, look at me." Callie raised herself up onto her side once more and moved Arizona's chin so that she was looking straight into her eyes. "You can't save everyone, but you have to keep going, we keep going and maybe we can save the next one." Callie kissed Arizona softly; she hoped she could get a sense of calm in the other woman like Arizona seemed to create in her.

"Callie, I don't mean to sound bad or insensitive, but I don't want to think about that anymore. I see their faces every time I go to sleep. I don't want to think about it anymore."

Callie gave her a naughty look, and the smile that enveloped her face gave Arizona every warning to what the brunette was thinking as Callie moved down her body removing the last piece of material. Arizona felt her head push back into the pillows beneath her as one hand tightly found itself entangled in the brunette's messy curls keeping her head in place, the white knuckles of her other hand grasped at the bed sheets as she felt Callie talk against her clit.

"I can stop you thinking."

***************************12:45am****************************

"Hey, Callie said you wanted me?" Cristina stood at the door, she could sense the tension in the room, it was thick and she knew she wasn't gonna like the cause of it.

"Meredith here is refusing an order." Carlos looked on at Meredith with disappointment. "But I know you will do what is needed to be done, Ms Yang. You always take the emotion out of a situation. You have to kill me…without magic, you know it's the…"

"Mer, do you have something in that bag of yours to kill the man?" Meredith looked mortified that her friend was even going along with his request. "He needs to die, so…" Cristina stood there emotionless making a stabbing motion. Meredith looked at her in disgust as she opened her bag looking for the vile she needed.

"I'm sorry Sir." Cristina stepped closer to the bed and shook her head in sorrow. "I'm sorry that we couldn't find you earlier, given you more time with your daughter. I understand what you have to do." Cristina turned to Meredith who was holding a needle. She motioned for her to get on with it.

Meredith sighed, and moved over to Carlos. The man looked up at her and smiled, he stilled her hand as it moved toward his neck. "Thank you, Meredith." His eyes were full of sadness; he knew it wasn't fair on her, but this was all he could think of, this would be the best option. As she placed the needle into his neck, she watched his eyes rolled closed as his breathing became hitched and shallow. Putting her fingers to his pulse point, she felt the beat fade and watched as the tattoo began to fade from his skin. After she knew that his heart had stopped, she closed his eyes before she looked angrily at Cristina.

She was shocked when she saw Cristina standing mouthing something silently before the woman opened her eyes, bright white light filled the room and Meredith had to shield herself from the intensifying light.

***************************12:50am****************************

"So imagine my surprise when I sucked up pride in preparation for having to deal with your wife, only to find that she's left her interns to deal with this mess." Addison stood smugly at the entrance to the Medical Examiner's office. Derek ignored her as he stopped and let the interns take the bodies into the lab. Meredith's office had large floor to ceiling window that allowed Meredith to see her department from the comfort of her glass box.

"Addison, pleasure as always, you're looking well." Derek wasn't going to be drawn into this fight today. Addison had cheated first, but she still harboured ill feelings toward Meredith for appearing on Derek's radar just as they had decided to try and make their marriage work. "Addison, would you like to escort me to my office? Let's go over what you have. The guys will call when they have anything for us." Derek held his arm out directing her away from the scared looking interns and towards the elevator.

"So where's Mark, I'm kinda insulted he's not here?" Addison smirked as she leant her back against the elevator wall. "He's normally here trying to hump my leg!" When she watched Derek straighten and not laugh at her joke, her demeanour grew serious. "Derek?"

"He's in the hospital, there was an incident earlier. He's okay, well apart from the fractured arm. I was going to head over once I had finished here." Looking at the concern on the woman's face, Derek tried to comfort her. They had an entwined past, to most would seem strange, but they made it work now, after all the wounds had healed. When Addison and Derek were married, Addison cheated on Derek with Mark. They had history, but they were all friends and somehow the made this work.

"Addie, he's fine, he's being inappropriate with all the nurses, classic Mark Sloan. You are welcome to come with me when we are done?"

"Thank you Derek. Okay…wow what happened to this place?" Addison left the elevator and took in the new set up.

_"That would be me!"_

Addison spun on her heels to confront the voice and looked down to see the smaller woman grin at her. "Miranda, I see you have been busy."

"Yes well, they needed a kick up the…well you know, men, they need a strong hand." Bailey smirked as Addison laughed at Derek, who looked uncomfortable. "So tell me what you have," Bailey directed both detectives into her office and took a seat behind her desk. She gestured towards the coffee machine at the back of the room. Bailey had her own machine because she was sick of having to clean up after her detectives. They were sometimes like the bickering children she never wanted.

"No thanks, coffee'd out for today." Addison refused as Derek shook his head, also abstaining.

"So, I don't know if you're aware yet Addison, but this was not an isolated event tonight. It happened in another four clubs across the city. A total of twenty-five adolescences under twenty went 'Berserk', taking out numerous innocents and uniforms before being taken down only by fatal force. The Hospitals have been in-fluxed with lacerations, broken appendages, death! So Ms Montgomery, would you like to fill us in on this drug that you seem to think is at fault?" Addison was intimidated by her younger friend; she normally hated it when people younger held more authority than she did, but Bailey was Bailey. You could do nothing but respect her. She was very good at binding a group together.

"The drug is called Red Eye. I've sent our findings to Meredith in an email…_but she's not here_." Addison got her dig in while looking at Derek once more. "Anyway, we've come across it before…but never this bad. I mean yes, heightened senses, paranoia, additional strength, and anger…extreme anger. Never has it resulted in death, lots of bar brawls, but never death. The thing is, it just seems like a normal mix of narcotics. Seems to be the usual adolescence go-to concoction. I was hoping Meredith would be able to find something our guys couldn't, she's good with the strange." Addison found herself biting the inside of her cheek when she caught Derek smile at the compliment she had inadvertently given his wife.

"You said that you suspect a government funded pharmaceutical company as the manufacturer of Red Eye?" Derek remembered Addison had mentioned it earlier.

"We've had our eye on the company for a while now. The girl that we've been trying to trace, she's like a ghost. We have had descriptions of her, but we haven't been able to get anything solid on her whereabouts or if she even has any ties to D pharmaceuticals…we have her image, but it's like she doesn't exist. I sent you what we have on her and the company. It'll be good to have fresh eyes over it, you know?"

"Derek, would you be able to send it on to myself and I could have a look into it? I have friends in higher places." Bailey stayed as professional as she could. "Now I know you want to go see Sloan, so why don't you both go down and see how the fool is, I'll see what I can dig up. Make yourself busy while we wait for the technicians to get back to us. Oh, and send him my regards and tell him that his request has been denied." Bailey waved both of them out her office, laughing to herself when Addison looked on perplexed as Derek smiled.

***************************12:55am**************************

Cristina fell to her knees and started to snicker. "Tough old dude."

"Cristina, what have you done?" Meredith looked between her friend and the now very blue looking Carlos Torres.

"I made him an ice cube, why?" Cristina looked amused as Meredith opened and closed her mouth a few times as she tried to get her brain to re-engage. "Thank you will be plenty. I've just gave you time to figure out how to revive him after…what did you give him anyway? He's colder than the Titanic so he's not going anywhere"

"You froze him after his heart stopped…I don't even know if it's possible, I mean I don't know if I can get him back. Fuck!"

"Hey, I'm not using my powers to kill him or…okay I bent the rules slightly, but come on. He asked us to kill him, at least this way we might be able to give Callie back her Dad after this."

"Oh you do have a heart. You're like a puppy holding a kitten. You're just that sweet!" Meredith mocked her friend before her brain kicked into gear again. "Cristina, talking about Callie, where is she?"

"I guess she's getting freaky with Robbins, could you not feel the sexual tension between those two? It's like pow!" Cristina made a clapping motion as she still tried to get back some of her energy, she saw Meredith drop everything and run from the room. Rolling her eyes, she pulled herself from the ground and followed to stick her head out the door and into the hallway to see Meredith run down the corridor. "What's wrong with you?" she hollered after her fleeing friend.

"Callie's awakening has begun, idiot!" Cristina tried to look pissed off as Meredith's words actually formulated in her mind.

"Why am I the idiot…Oh fuck…_she's doing the vagina bump with Robbins_…IDIOT!" Cristina took off after her friend shouting for anyone who would listen.

************************1:02am*****************************

All sense of time left both women as their sweat laced bodies continued to glide against each other. Panting heavily, Arizona tried to moisten her drying mouth, unsuccessfully, before Callie's lips latched on to her once again in a frenzied need.

Arizona felt herself get light headed, lost in the sensation of Callie's body above her, as her hands seemed to be everywhere, squeezing erect nipples, massaging swollen breasts, her hips rocking against a very sensitive centre. The woman was insatiable, not that she was complaining too much, as the frantic urgency of an impending orgasm followed by the complete serenity that pulses over once that height has been breached was addictive. Callie was creating wave after wave in her and it was leaving her wanting, needing more.

It wasn't until she realised that Callie was not rolling off again and she felt her fingers trail down her stomach. Arizona was relieved that she by passed her already over sensitive bundle of nerves, but felt herself clench at the sudden intrusion. "Callie." Arizona shakily spoke into the other woman's mouth, she didn't think her body could take anymore, but her hips instinctively bucked into Callie's touch. "Callie!" Arizona managed to open her eyes and looked into the almost black looking eyes of her lover. Was that arousal? No, something wasn't right. When Callie's mouth latched back onto Arizona's, she felt light headed again. Her mouth was even dryer as Callie continued to kiss her. She felt weird, she couldn't resist, she couldn't pull away and she could feel the breath leave her. She was starting to fade out when she heard the sound of the door hitting off the wall and someone's voice panicked filled the void.

Mustering the last of her energy, she opened her eyes once again to look directly into Callie's eyes.

Electric blue flecks swirled around dark irises and then everything blurred.


End file.
